Leaving Trouble Behind
by Hairann
Summary: Ranma and Akane move away and start going to a new school which happens to be the school the sailor scouts go to and to make matters worse trouble decides to show up at their door. RanmaxAkane Complete. Edited 02/11/08
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:****The Ranmaverse and all of it's characters are property of the brilliant Takahashi-sama and Sailor Moon characters belong to Takeuchi-sama and I claim no ownership of them. Only the story belongs to me.**

* * *

**AN: ****Okies here's the prologue for my next story. R&R plz :)**

02/11/08 Doing some editing on this story fixing a few problems that were brought up in reviews such as how the letter was read. No real story line changes, but have fixed Ranma's accent so it isn't so painful to read.**  
**

* * *

**The following takes place on Friday...**

* * *

_Fix our problems he says. End the other relationships he says. What does he think I have been doin' for the last two years? _Ranma wondered as he sat on the roof of the Tendo dojo later that night. 

_Why is it my fault that they ruined the wedding when Nabiki was the one that invited 'em? And of course the old freak had to ruin my chances at gettin' my cure. Boy was 'Kane mad...but she sure was cute in that wedding dress...No can't think about that right now, have to find a way to get everyone off our backs. It was bad enough before but now we even have Ucchan tryin' to blow us up._ Ranma thought to himself shaking his head at his 'friend'.

_After everything that happened in China how can they show up and start throwin' explodin' food at 'Kane? Do they really think I'm just gonna let 'em? Then actin' like it was something I wanted. Ha! Like anyone has the first clue about what I want, no one ever bothers to ask. It's all about 'em, it always has been, why should now be any different?_ Ranma thought to himself annoyed at most of the people he had been calling friends for the last two years.

_One thing is for sure, she's not gonna be safe as long as we stay here. I hate to run away but I'd rather run then have something happen to her like it almost did today. I hope Mom's idea works out. _Ranma prayed silently.

_Well she should have had enough time to call her friend, guess I should go see what they said._ Ranma thought as he stood up and started making his way off of the roof and back into his room.

* * *

_I can't believe those jerks. Ruining my wedding like that. And to make things worse they throw exploding food at us. And Kodachi showing up in a wedding dress, does she have no shame at all?_

_And Nabiki's just as bad, she invited all of them just for money and gifts. She's supposed to be my sister, but she's the main reason my wedding got ruined._

_Damn if China wasn't bad enough, now I've got most of the wrecking crew trying to kill me on my wedding day! And here I thought things were going to be better after what he said in China, but no the baka has to deny it. Can't he just admit how he feels once? Is that really too much to ask for? _

_Ranma no baka! _Akane's thoughts screamed at her as she tossed around on her bed unable to fall asleep.

* * *

"How'd the phone call go mom?" Ranma wondered as he walked into the dining room to find her sitting down drinking tea with Kasumi and the two fathers. 

"They agreed." Nodoka replied looking up at him with a smile. "First thing tomorrow." she answered before he could ask the question.

"Okay thanks mom, I'll go get everything ready." Ranma said with a nod before heading back upstairs.

"What was that all about?" Nabiki asked as she walked into the room.

"I'd tell you but then you might sell it." Nodoka said looking up at her over her tea cup. Nabiki winced at the tone of her voice and decided not to press the issue.

* * *

"Come in." Akane called as someone knocked on her door and as it opened she saw Ranma standing there. "What do you want Ranma?" Akane asked looking up at him. 

"We need to talk, come with me." Ranma said as he walked over to her window and climbed out, heading up to the roof. When he arrived the top he turned around and reached his hand down to help Akane up.

"Okay we're here, what did you want?" Akane asked as she sat down on the roof and wrapped her arms around her knees.

"The way I see it is there is only one way to stop everyone from attackin' us or tryin' to marry us. I've been thinking about this for a long time, but I was hoping I could find another way to end all this, but after what happened earlier, seems I've run out of time." Ranma said with a sigh after sitting down next to her.

"Well what is your idea?" Akane asked as she turned her head to look at him.

"Leaving." Ranma replied after a moment.

"You jerk!" Akane yelled as she jumped to her feet turning completely toward him. "After all that we have been through you're plan is to just leave me?! I can't believe you!" Akane yelled at him as she turned and started away from him.

"'Kane!" Ranma yelled grabbing her arm and turning her back around to face him. "Will you stop jumpin' to conclusions?" Ranma asked annoyed as he held onto her while she tried to get away.

"How can I be jumping to conclusions? You just said you were leaving!" Akane yelled as she reached into hammer space for her mallet and started swinging it toward Ranma's head.

"Us!" Ranma yelled back as he grabbed the mallet before she could hit him with it. "I was talking about us leaving." Ranma explained as he took the mallet away from her and let it drop toward the roof before it disappeared.

"You stopped my mallet...you never stop my mallet." Akane said shaking her head confused as she looked up at him.

"Cause you need to listen to me and how are you gonna do that if I am unconscious? Now as I was sayin', the answer is that we leave. I can't leave you here by yourself cause they would still come after you thinking you know where I am or that it's your fault that I am gone.

"And before you try to give me any of that 'I can take care of myself' crap, trust me you can't take them all on and if the wedding tells us anything it's that they will probably start workin' together more often. Now I have made arrangements with a friend of my mom's so we can stay with them. No one, includin' pop, knows them so we shouldn't have too many problems. Get packed up we leave first thing tomorrow." Ranma said as he finally let go of her hand.

"Don't I have any say?" Akane asked jokingly after a moment.

"No." Ranma said shaking his head with a smile as he helped her down off of the roof and back into her room. "We'll be leavin' before anyone other then Kasumi and my mom are up, I will be leavin' a note to explain what's going on and to end some problems." Ranma said as he started out of the room.

"Aren't you going to tell me where we're going?" Akane asked as he opened her door.

"No, for one I know your sister bugs this room and I don't want anyone to over hear. I'll tell you on the way tomorrow. Get packed up and get some sleep." Ranma said with a smile before closing the door and heading toward his room.

* * *

"Everything ready?" Nodoka asked with a smile as she walked into the room after knocking. 

"Yeah here's the letter for everyone." Ranma said handing his mother the letter he had just finished writing.

"Akane okay with this?" Nodoka asked after putting the letter inside her pocket.

"Yeah but I wasn't gonna give her an option really, if she stays here they would end up killin' her for one reason or another. The wedding proves that and I'm not about to let her get killed." Ranma said putting his bag next to the door so it would be ready in the morning.

"Alright, I'll let you get some sleep. Good night son." Nodoka said with a smile as she started out of the room.

"Good night mom and thanks." Ranma called after her as he crawled into bed.

"You're welcome Ranma." Nodoka said before closing the door and heading back down the hall.

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:The Ranmaverse and all of it's characters are property of the brilliant Takahashi-sama and Sailor Moon characters belong to Takeuchi-sama and I claim no ownership of them. Only the story belongs to me.**

* * *

**AN: ****Before anyone says anything about the slight OOCness of the letter to everyone let me just point out hat the letter was written the night of the failed wedding so Ranma hasn't had any chance to cool down. And truthfully I'm tired of all the fics that take place after the wedding where the writing has it so everything goes back to normal like nothing happened. Anyways R & R :)**

**Edited 02/11/08 letter now reads correctly. ****  
**

* * *

**The following takes place on Saturday...**

* * *

"'Kane wake up." Ranma said quietly as he gently shook her shoulder. It was still a few hours before the sun would rise and not wanting to wake anyone up, Ranma had decided not to turn on the light, making it hard to see. 

"And I thought I was supposed to be the one that was hard to wake." Ranma said laughing when the shaking didn't wake her. "'Kane it's time to get up." Ranma said shaking her a bit harder.

In a flash Akane's eyes flew open as her hand reached into hammer space for her mallet. "Prev..." Akane started before Ranma covered her mouth with his hand.

"Shh don't want to wake the others, it will make it harder to get out of here." Ranma warned as he grabbed the mallet with his other hand and stopped it from hitting him like the night before. Akane looked at him strangely for a moment before the talk from the night before starting to sink into her mind.

Akane just nodded and Ranma removed his hand from her mouth. "Sorry would have had my mom or Kasumi wake you but they are busy makin' breakfast and snacks for the trip. Now get up and get ready. I want to be out of here in no more then an hour." Ranma informed her as he let go of her mallet and started out of the room, grabbing her bag on the way.

* * *

Heading downstairs in her bath robe, Akane made her way to the bathroom for a quick soak in the furo before joining the others at the breakfast table. "Everything is ready to go soon as you two are ready to leave. You should have plenty of snacks for the trip and arrangements have been made for a place for you two to stay. All you have to worry about is getting there." Nodoka said with a smile as Kasumi passed out breakfast. 

"Don't forget mom to get the paperwork before you call the meeting, it will make things easier." Ranma reminded her in between bites of food.

"I know Ranma don't worry." Nodoka said as she started in on her breakfast.

"What paperwork?" Akane asked looking up from her miso bowl.

"School papers, so we can transfer." Ranma replied looking over at her.

"Ah." Akane said with a nod of her head before continuing to eat.

"Alright let's get going, they're gonna be gettin' up soon." Ranma said nodding toward the stairs as he put down his bowl and walked over to his bag.

"Bye Kasumi." Akane said as she walked over and hugged her sister after putting her bag on her back.

"Be careful Akane." Kasumi said with her ever present smile on her face.

"I will. Thanks for the help Auntie." Akane said as she hugged Nodoka.

"It was the least I could do." Nodoka said with a smile before turning and hugging Ranma.

"Thank you for everything Kasumi, you are one of the only two people I am gonna miss." Ranma said with a smile as he gave her a hug.

"Please keep Akane safe." Kasumi pleaded as she handed them the snacks she had made them earlier.

"That's the plan." Ranma said with a grin before leading Akane out the door and toward the street.

* * *

"Well I should be getting to the school before any of the students show up. Will you be okay to handle them by yourself?" Nodoka asked nodding toward the stairs. 

"Oh yes just leave them to me." Kasumi said with a smile as she headed into the kitchen to start breakfast for the rest of the house.

"Very well dear. I shall return as soon as the papers are mailed." Nodoka said as she headed out the door.

* * *

"Where's Ranma and Akane?" Nabiki asked as she started to breakfast noticing they had not shown up to the table yet. 

"They had breakfast earlier, they went out for a while." Kasumi said looking up with a smile. _Well a long while but I don't really need to say that for it to be true_. Kasumi thought to herself.

"Where did the boy go?" Genma asked looking a bit disappointed that he couldn't steal his son's food.

"They didn't say." Kasumi informed him. _Still true_.

"Well did they leave together?" Nabiki asked after a moment.

"Yes." Kasumi said smiling at her sister.

"Did they say why they left?" Soun asked still confused as to why his youngest daughter wasn't at the table.

"They wanted to get away from the house for a while." Kasumi replied._This is getting harder to not say something that is a lie._ Kasumi thought inwardly shaking her head.

"Where is my wife?" Genma asked as he finally noted she wasn't there.

"She had to go to the post office and wanted to get there early." Kasumi responded. _Both true_. Kasumi thought nodding inwardly.

* * *

"Can I help you?" A woman asked looking over her glasses from behind her desk at Nodoka. 

"Yes I would like the school transcripts for Saotome Ranma and Tendo Akane." Nodoka replied handing over her id.

"Their next school can get the paperwork, you don't have to worry about it." The woman explained handing back the id.

"Yes I am aware of that. But that would leave a paper trail and it would cause unnecessary problems if certain people were able to pick up on that trail so again may I have their paperwork please." Nodoka said as more of a command then a question. After a minute of thinking about it, the woman finally searched for and handed over the papers.

_Better for the school to get rid of him anyways_. The woman thought as Nodoka headed out of the school.

* * *

"Ranma what is going on? This is the third train we have taken, in three different directions." Akane informed him annoyed as they sat down in their seats. 

"Just being careful, you know Nabiki has people followin' us. I don't want to take the chance of anyone finding out where we're going." Ranma said as he looked around the train car making sure he didn't recognize anyone.

"Being careful is one thing, being paranoid is another." Akane said with a laugh as she watched the landscape passing them by as another train ride got underway.

"Don't worry this is the last one." Ranma said with a smile as he looked over at her.

"So going to tell me where we are going now?" Akane asked bringing her attention back to him.

"A friend of my mom's owns a temple in another district. We're gonna be staying with him and his grand daughter." Ranma informed her as he pulled out his food and started munching.

"Grand daughter huh? How old is she?" Akane asked giving him a dirty look.

"Mom just said she was around our age but before you start thinking that, she is a priestess so I doubt she will cause us any problems." Ranma insured her as he took a hold of her hand with a smile.

"She better not or her and my mallet will have a little chat." Akane said with a laugh as she stole a carrot stick out of Ranma's bento.

"Hey!" Ranma said in mock protest. Akane just smiled at him as she started eating the carrot.

* * *

"Umm what is everyone doing here?" Nabiki asked as she walked into the room and found the table surrounded by her family, the Saotomes, the Kunos, Shampoo, Mousse and Ukyo. Only Ranma and Akane seemed to be missing. 

_And why wasn't I kept in the loop?_ Nabiki wondered to herself annoyed that she didn't know what was going on.

"Where's Ran-chan?" Ukyo demanded annoyed she had to sit next to Shampoo.

"You are not here to ask questions, you are here to listen. So everyone please sit down and be quiet." Nodoka requested with a slight edge to her voice that said it really wasn't a request.

"Good now that everyone is here. I have a letter address to all of you from Ranma. First it asks that the Kunos be shown a video. Kasumi?" Nodoka asked as she turned toward the TV that Kasumi was standing next to.

"Right." Kasumi said with a smile as she started the tape.

After a few seconds Ranma appeared on the screen. "Kodachi, Kuno pay attention." Ranma demanded as he picked up a glass of water and dumped it on his head, turning into a girl. "Keep watching." Ranma-chan said as she picked up the tea kettle that was next to her. Dumping it on her head, she quickly turned back into a guy.

"Now as you can see that we are the same person. In China I got a curse that turns me into a girl with cold water and back to a guy with hot. Now with that said, and mom if they don't believe it keep rewinding the tape until they do." Ranma said a moment before the tape finished.

Kasumi looked over at the Kunos, silently asking if she needed to reshow it, but the sickened look on their faces told her she didn't.

* * *

"Now in neither my male or my female form am I interested in either one of you. In fact Kuno I have hated you since the moment we met and Kodachi I have thought you were insane since the moment we met. Your stunts on a day to day are bad enough but after your stunts at the wedding, well let's just say you better hope I never see you again." Nodoka read from the letter. 

"Shampoo for the last time you are in Japan and your laws do not apply to me. I will not, not now, not ever, marry you. I used to think you were my friend but after what you did there is no way I will ever call you a friend again. Mousse please try to get them to go back to China." Nodoka read as she looked over at Shampoo and Mousse.

Shampoo went to protest, but Nodoka reaching for her katana silenced her. "Ukyo you were supposed to be my best friend but in truth you are no better than the rest. You always tell me your honor demands that I marry you, but you don't have any honor do you? Honorable people don't attempt to murder people at their wedding. You have made yourself unworthy of a marriage and so I am let out of the agreement." Nodoka read as she looked over at Ukyo.

"He can't do that! He has to marry me!" Ukyo shouted as she shot to her feet in outrage.

"You will remain silent. I am not done yet." Nodoka warned as she placed her hand on her katana. Ukyo looked like she was still going to protest but after a moment, just dropped to the floor.

* * *

"Rei!" A elderly man about three feet talk called out as his grand daughter made her way into the dining room. 

"Yes grand father?" Rei asked turning toward him as he walked into the room.

"We're going to be having a few guests for a while can you set up two rooms?" Her grandfather asked as he sat down at the table for breakfast.

"Of course grandfather, if I might ask, why will they be staying here?" Rei asked as she picked up her chopsticks and began eating her food.

"Seems they've been having some problems and the best way to get away from them is to come here. The young man's mother is an old friend of mine and so I told her he and his fiancé could stay here while they try to start over and get away from their problems." Her grandfather explained.

_Hmm fiancé huh? Going to have to make sure the girls don't try to hang all over him_. Rei thought to herself as she finished her breakfast and headed off to fix up the rooms for their guests.

* * *

"Pop, Mr. Tendo and Nabiki." Nodoka read from the letter before looking up at them. 

"Your actions have not only caused problems between Akane and I but you have also put her life in danger. If you had stopped for one minute to give us a chance to work things out on our own, things would have gone a lot better but instead you just stick your noses in where they don't belong.

"You care more about your dumb agreement then you do about Akane's safety and as far as I am concerned you are no better then the rest of them. You're just lucky Akane is unharmed or you wouldn't be here to hear these words. Although I will say one thing pop, you did one good thing in your whole life and that was engaging me to Akane, but had you just stayed out of it, things would be different.

Kasumi and Mom, thank you both for all the help you have given us, you are the only people I will miss from Nerima. The rest of you, one last word of warning, if you come near me or my fiancé again, you will not live to regret it." Nodoka finished reading as she looked up at everyone around her.

"He can't do this to me!" Ukyo screamed after a few minutes of silence.

"He can and he has. Now I must insist that all of you be leaving. You are no longer welcome in my home." Kasumi said as she stood up.

"But Kasumi.." Soun started before she raised her hand to silence him.

"Just be lucky you and Nabiki aren't in the same boat. Now I have to go start lunch, I'm sure you guys can show yourselves out." Kasumi said turning back to the others before heading into the kitchen.

"You heard her." Nodoka said as she reached for her katana to let them know she too was serious. The others just scowled at her as they got up and started out of the house, each thinking to themselves about how they could get Ranma away from Akane or Akane away from Ranma. Seems they will never learn.

* * *

"Serena put down that manga I need to talk to everyone." Rei demanded as the girls sat around the table for their study session. 

"Oh all right." Serena complained as she put the manga down on the floor beside her and turned to look at Rei.

"Just a heads up we're going to be having some guests here at the temple for a while. My grand father didn't tell me much about them other then they are about our age and engaged to each other. Seems they had some problems and are trying to start over. They will be going to school with you guys so try to help them feel at home." Rei asked with a smile before they communicators started to go off.

((Sorry to interrupt your study session girls but it seems the days of peace are once again over. There's a Youma attacking the mall.)) Luna's voice said over the communicator as the girls looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Well we knew it wouldn't last." Lita said shaking her head sadly as the girls got up and started out of the temple heading toward the mall.

* * *

"You ready 'Kane?" Ranma asked with a smile as he held onto her hand outside of the temple. 

"I guess." Akane replied a little unsure of how things were going to go.

"Don't worry 'Kane, I'm right here with you." Ranma promised as he grave her hand a little squeeze and started making his way to the door before knocking on it. A moment later it was opened by an elderly man not much taller then Khu Lon.

"You must be Ranma and Akane, come in come in. Nodoka didn't tell me much but I understand you have some problems you are trying to get away from." The older man said as he ushered them inside and closed the door behind them.

"Don't worry not going to ask a million questions and pry into your life. Just wanted to let you know that if you need anything all you have to do is ask." He said with a smile as he looked up at them.

"Thank you sir." Ranma said with a polite bow to which Akane followed suit.

"Think nothing of it." He said with a smile as he bowed back to them. "We have your rooms all set up and I will introduce you to my granddaughter once she returns, not sure where she is a the moment. This is Chad." The man said pointing to a younger man with long brown hair covering his eyes that had just walked in.

"He's my apprentice." The older man explained as Chad bowed to them and they bowed in return. "Chad have you seen my granddaughter?" He asked after a moment.

"Rei headed out a little while ago with her friends sensei. Her and the girls should be back soon." Chad informed him with another bow before heading out of the room with Ranma and Akane's bags.

"I will show you to your rooms in just a moment, why don't you come and have lunch with me before it gets cold." The sensei said as he pointed to the doorway that lead to the dining room.

"Sounds good." Ranma said perking up with the idea of food. Akane just shook her head at him and followed them into the room.

* * *

After a quick lunch, the sensei lead them off to their rooms that were side by side. "You're uniforms for school are on the bed. I got your measurements from Nodoka so they should fit okay. If not just let Rei know and she will get you some others." Sensei explained as he stood outside of the rooms. 

"I will let you get unpacked. Let me know if you need anything." He said with a bow before he headed off back the way they had come.

"No way I'm wearing this." Ranma said with a laugh as he held up the uniform in Akane's doorway.

"I think the girls' are cute." Akane said with a smile as she held up the sailor suit and skirt up to herself so Ranma could see.

"Yeah not bad." Ranma said as he turned his head away to hide the slight blush that was making it's way across his cheeks. "I better go unpack like sensei said." Ranma said as he quickly rushed back into his room leaving Akane to wonder what had gotten into him.

Shrugging she opened up her bag and started putting her stuff away in the drawers. Just as she had finished up she was startled by a knock at the door and looked up to find a young girl about her age with long black hair. She was wearing a red and white priestess uniform and smile as Akane looked up at her.

"You must be Akane, I'm Rei." Rei said with a polite bow which Akane returned. "I see you found your uniform. If it doesn't fit just let me know and I will have one of the girls get you another size." Rei informed her as she watched Akane put a picture frame on her dresser.

"Oh he's cute, is that Ranma?" Rei asked with a smile as she looked over at the photo and saw Akane standing with a young man with a black pigtail.

"Yes." Akane said through gritted teeth at the fact that she had just met her and she was already hitting on her fiancé, the fact that he wasn't there didn't help Akane any.

"Don't worry Akane, I already have a boy friend." Rei assured her when she noticed Akane had grown tense. Akane relaxed a bit at this and looked up with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry force of habit." Akane said shaking her head sadly.

"No harm done." Rei said with a smile as someone came in the room behind her.

"Oi 'Kane..." Ranma started but stopped when he noticed the other girl in the room.

"Ranma this is Rei, Rei this is Ranma." Akane said with a smile.

"Nice to meet yo." Ranma said with a quick bow.

"You too. My friends are here for a study session, if you too would like to join you can see what they are at in school since you will be going to the same school as them." Rei explained with a smile as she started out of the room.

"Don't you go to the same school?" Akane asked confused as she and Ranma followed her out.

"No I go to a private school but I'm transferring over next year." Rei explained as she headed into the room her friends were waiting for her in. "Everyone this is Ranma and Akane." Rei introduced as they walked into the room behind her.

"I'm Serena." Serena said jumping up with a smile and pulling Akane into the room to sit down next to where she was. Ranma looked over at the blond with the 'meatball' hair style before walking in and sitting down next to Akane.

"I'm Lita." The girl with the long brown hair pulled back in a ponytail said.

"Amy." The girl with the short blue hair with almost the same style of hair as Akane said with a small bow of her head.

"I'm Mina." The girl with long blond hair pulled back with a red ribbon said as she gave them a victory sign.

"Nice to meet you guys." Akane said with a smile.

"Yeah what 'Kane said." Ranma said with a grin.

"I'll go get the snacks." Rei said with a smile as she started out of the room.

"I'll help you." Akane called after her as she got up and followed her out. As she walked back into the room with Rei she saw Mina leaning over the table flirting with Ranma, who of course was oblivious to what she was really doing.

As Akane set the tray down trying to keep herself calm, images of Shan Pu, Ukyo and Kodachi throwing themselves all over him entered her mind and she started seeing red.

Before she knew it she was jumping over the table with her mallet appearing in her hand. Ranma saw this, and reacting quickly, jumped onto the table grabbing Akane in his arms and back flipped off of the table holding onto her.

"Calm down 'Kane." Ranma whispered in her ear as he held onto her, worried that if he let go she would fly off the handle again.

"She's just like them." Akane growled as she looked over at Mina with fire still in her eyes. Shaking his head, Ranma quickly headed out of the room with Akane still in his arms.

* * *

"She was going to hit Mina with that mallet." Lita said in disbelief as she looked at the doorway they had just left through. "I can't believe she was just going to attack her like that." Lita said in a huff as she started to get up and head after her. 

"Lita listen." Rei said as she put her hand on her arm and sat her back down. "I don't know what all happened to them but I do know they have had a lot of problems and they were bad enough for them to just up and move away. Now I don't condone what she did, but Mina is okay and she shouldn't have been flirting with the girl's fiancé anyways." Rei explained as she shot a stern look in Mina's direction.

"I don't care, she had no right to try to hit Mina." Lita said brushing Rei's hand off and she stood up and stormed out of the room.

* * *

"'Kane what were you thinking? She isn't a martial artist, you could have really hurt her." Ranma demanded as he set Akane down outside of the temple. 

"It was just like before. I saw them again Ranma." Akane complained as she buried her head in his chest and started crying.

"Saw who 'Kane?" Ranma asked as he turned her head up so she was looking at him.

"Shampoo, Ukyo and Kodachi. When I walked in and saw her flirting with you all I could see was every time one of them would do it and I just couldn't handle it happening again." Akane cried as she turned away unable to look him in the eyes. Before Ranma had a chance to response, Lita rushed out the door yelling.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?! I challenge you!" Lita said as she got into a readied stance. Ranma weren't to step in but Akane raised her hand and stopped him.

"I accept." Akane said turning toward her and she got into her normal stance. The others came out of the temple just as Lita jumped toward Akane and tried to kick her, but Akane jumped over the kick as she came down and flipped over turning in a round house kick that connected with Lita's back sending her flying.

Lita looked up from the ground in disbelief as she stared at Akane who was walking toward her. As she readied herself for Akane to attack again, she was surprised when Akane held out her hand to her.

Looking up, she saw Akane smiling down at her and confused she took Akane's hand and let her help her up. As Lita is dusting herself off Ranma walks over to Akane and pulls her off to the side.

"You need to say sorry to 'em." Ranma demanded in a tone that told her he wasn't going to take no for an answer but still Akane hesitated. "Don't worry 'Kane, no one's gonna steal me away from you." Ranma whispered in her ear, so the others couldn't hear him, causing her to blush. Looking up at Ranma she saw him smiling down at her before nodding his head toward the girls.

With a soft sigh Akane nodded her head and walked over to the girls. Bowing deeply to them she said, "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have tried to hit you, but I have a problem with my temper and I thought you were going to end like the others trying to steal Ranma. It does not excuse my actions though and I hope that you can forgive me."

"No harm done." Mina said with a smile looking over at Lita.

"Right Lita?" Mina asked with a grin.

"Right." Lita said still a little dazed from the fight she had just lost in a matter of seconds.

* * *

"Hey weren't we supposed to make cookies today?" Serena piped up after a minute of silence. 

"That's right." Lita said with a nod as she headed back toward the temple. As they headed into the kitchen, Ranma looked at Akane with worry.

_Great if I say something about her being a bad cook she's gonna hit me but if I don't she could hurt them with her cooking. Oh well I can take it better then they can_. Ranma thought to himself as he got himself ready for what he knew was going to happen. As he went to warn them, he noticed Lita was taking charge of what was going on in the kitchen and figured she would be the best one to warn.

"Hey Lita, you might wanna keep an eye on 'Kane, she doesn't really pay attention to what she puts in." Ranma whispered to her while Akane's back was turned. Lita looks at him strangely but before she could respond she looked over at Akane and noticed she was about to add a large amount of salt to her bowl.

"Wait Akane that's not sugar." Lita explained as she grabbed the measuring cup away from her before she could dump it into the bowl.

"Huh? Oh sorry." Akane said looking up at her before grabbing the box and sugar and starting again.

"No Serena you have to add a little sugar at a time, not all at once." Lita instructed as she turned toward her. "Yeah like that." Lita said with a smile when Serena started adding the sugar right, but the smile quickly faded as she turned back to Akane who was about to add soy sauce to the bowl.

"Akane what are you doing?" Lita asked as she stopped her for pouring it in.

"Adding some flavor." Akane said looking up at her confused.

"Trust me you don't want to add soy sauce to cookies." Lita said as she took the bottle away from her. Ranma just sat back with a grin as he watched the girls mixing the cookie dough.

_That Serena's almost as bad as 'Kane._ Ranma thought to himself with a chuckle as Lita made her way back over to Serena to stop her from messing the dough up again.

"Akane don't add that." Lita said turning back to her as she went to add too much baking powder. "You're as bad as Serena when it comes to cooking." Lita said with a chuckle as she measured out the right amount and added it to the bowl.

Akane growled as her mallet appeared in her hand and she went to hit Lita over the head with it. Ranma quickly rushed over and grabbed the mallet before it could hit and looked over at Akane with a frown.

"'Kane you can't be doing that. They ain't used to it and it's gonna hurt 'em." Ranma reminded her as the mallet disappeared and he let go of her.

"Sorry Lita." Akane said with a bow turning toward the stunned girl. "I'm just used to everyone making fun of my cooking and even when I tried my hardest and it comes out okay no one will try it cause they are afraid they will get sick." Akane said sadly as she bowed her head and suddenly found the floor every interesting.

"No problem Akane, if I can help Serena to cook I'm sure I can help you." Lita said with a smile as Akane looked back up at. "You just need to remember that with cooking, like anything else, it takes practice and patience. You can't go adding just anything to a recipe and you have to watch what you are doing." Lita explained with a smile as she helped Akane finished off making her dough.

"Let's get these in the oven." Lita said with a smile as she walked over and opened the oven door so everyone could put their trays in. About ten minutes later the timer went off and they took the trays out of the oven. Akane looked down at her cookies sadly shaking her head, even she could tell that the shapes she wanted them in didn't turn out right.

Ranma looked over at her and saw she was becoming depressed and after sighing to herself walked over and snatched a cookie off of her tray. "No don't eat that Ranma." Akane cried out trying to get the cookie back as he was about to pop it in her mouth.

"No worries 'Kane you didn't add anything bad so it should be okay." Ranma said with a smile as he popped it in his mouth and started chewing. "Not bad." Ranma said with a smile as he grabbed another cookie off the tray.

"Really?" Akane said with a bright smile that made his heart melt as she reached for a cookie and slowly ate it. "It is good." Akane said looking back over at him with a smile as she put her cookies on a plate.

"Guess you wont mind if I eat these?" Ranma said with a smirk as he grabbed the plate and headed out of the kitchen.

"Ranma no baka! Come back with my cookies!" Akane yelled as she chased after him with her smile still present on her face.

"Ranma no baka?" Lita asked turning toward Rei with a confused look on her face.

"Don't ask me." Rei said with a laugh as she started out of the room with the others following.

* * *

"Hey Akane." Rei called as she walked into the room and found Akane trying on her school uniform. "It fit okay?" Rei asked as Akane turned away from the full length mirror to look at her. 

"Yep." Akane said with a smile.

"Hey why is Ranma uniform in here?" Rei asked when she noticed it on the bed.

"Oh he refuses to wear it and I wasn't sure where to put it." Akane explained after looking over at it.

"He doesn't wear the uniform? What did your last school do about it?" Rei asked as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Oh they tried to cut his hair." Akane said with a laugh as she walked over and sat down next to her.

"Nani?" Rei asked startled.

"Yeah we had this crazy principal who was already trying to cut Ranma's hair, well everyone's for that matter, but he really had it out for Ranma. But Ranma being the martial artist he is, the principal never even got closed to cutting it." Akane explained as she thought back on some of the stunts the principal had pulled.

"Why did he want to cut everyone's hair?" Rei asked after a moment a little confused.

"Oh cause he's insane." Akane replied and then giggled when she saw the dumbfounded expression on Rei's face. "He had spent a few years in Hawaii and then showed up one day talking like a surfer saying he was going to give the guys a buzz cut and the girls a bowl cut. He tried but Ranma put a stop to that so he spent the rest of the time just trying to cut Ranma's hair." Akane said with a laugh.

"He does sound crazy." Rei said shaking her head in disbelief.

"You don't know the half of it. He was always going around wearing these ugly Hawaiian shirts with this stupid palm tree on his head always showing up out of no where with his sheers. Trying to get us all to listen to these stupid rules he was just making up as he went but of course none of us listened and most of the student body turned to Ranma for his help to stop him." Akane explained but couldn't help but giggle as Rei just stared at her like she had three heads.

"Hey Ranma!" Rei called after a moment of silence and after a second he was standing in the doorway.

"What's up?" Ranma asked looking from Rei to Akane.

"Did you principal really do all the things Akane said he did?" Rei asked staring at him hoping he was going to tell her Akane had just been joking.

"Probably. The guy was a real nut case but I guess that ran in the family." Ranma said with a snort as he thought about the Kunos. Rei shook her head after trying to imagine the kind of guy they were talking about but couldn't in her wildest dreams.

"Well I should be heading out. Grand father will be making your dinner tonight. I'll see you later." Rei said with a smile as she stood and headed out of the room. Akane stood up and grabbed Ranma's uniform off of her bed and headed to put it away in the closet, giving Ranma his first real view of hers.

"That looks cute on you." Ranma said with a grin as he looked Akane over. Akane turned around and looked at him confused for a moment before smiling brightly at him.

"Pervert." Akane said sticking out her tongue when she saw the look he was giving her. "Now get out so I can change." Akane demanded as she pushed him out of the room and shut the door behind him. Ranma walked away mumbling about tomboys.

* * *

They had finished up dinner and Akane was washing the dishes as Rei walked into the kitchen to grab a drink. "How was your date?" Akane asked with a smile as she dried her hands off and sat down at the small island in the middle of the kitchen. 

"It was great." Rei said with a grin as she sat down and poured herself and Akane a cup of tea.

"Is he your fiancé?" Akane asked looking up over her tea cup.

"Chad? No just my boyfriend." Rei explained shaking her head.

"Was it arranged by your grand father?" Akane asked after a moment of silence.

"Arranged? No it wasn't arranged." Rei said looking at her confused.

"Must be nice to be able to have a boyfriend that was decided for you." Akane said softly before taking another sip of her tea, though Rei still heard her.

"What do you mean?" Rei asked hoping she wasn't prying too much.

"Our fathers arranged our engagement before we were born." Akane explained looking back up at her.

"Oh. Well at least you were able to have a great relationship because of an arranged engagement." Rei said with a smile hoping to pick up the girls mood.

"Ha." Akane said as she laughed while shaking her head at that. "It was more in spite of it not because of it." Akane explained as she finished off her tea and poured herself another cup.

"How so?" Rei asked now entirely confused.

"Our fathers were always pushing us together and even going as far as setting up two weddings without one or both of us knowing about it. All it ended up doing was driving us further apart. The more they pushed for us to like each other the more we couldn't stand being together." Akane replied shaking her head sadly.

"Two weddings?" Rei asked intrigued.

"Yeah the first one they had knocked me out and I woke up just as they were trying to get Ranma to marry me. The second one I knew about but Ranma didn't and before I could figure out if he even wanted to marry me, things...things went really bad." Akane said softly as she looked down into her cup.

Rei decided not to press the issue any further and just refilled her glass. Ranma, who had been listening outside of the room since they started talking, headed back to his room thinking to himself.

* * *

Late that night Ranma made his way to the kitchen and found Akane getting a glass of water. "You okay 'Kane?" Ranma asked as he walked over to her. 

"Yeah Ranma just needed a drink." Akane said with a smile before taking a sip.

"Hey 'Kane..." Ranma started trying to find the right words.

"What's up Ranma?" Akane asked after placing her cup on the counter and turning back toward him.

"Wouldyaliketagooutwithmeonsaturday?" Ranma asked quickly as he put his hand behind his head and laughed nervously. Akane shook her head as she tried to figure out what he had just said and when she did she smiled up at him.

"I would love to Ranma." Akane said as her smiled cause him to blush and lose himself in her eyes.

"Okay then I should go back to bed." Ranma said after a moment and turned heading out of the room. Akane just watched his retreating back and she shook her head at him before heading toward her room as well.

* * *

((Girls meet me down at the park, there's a Youma attacking.)) Serena's voice came over Rei's communicator a little while later and she quickly got up and got dressed before heading out of the temple. 

As she headed through the hallway Akane turned and watched her leave but she didn't notice her. _Where in the world is she going at this hour?_ Akane wondered to herself as she turned and went inside her room.

* * *

"About time Mars we already beat the Youma." Sailor Moon said with a grin as Sailor Mars showed up at the park. 

"Oh be quiet Sailor Moon." Mars said sticking out her tongue. Sailor Moon just blew raspberries at her in retaliation causing the other scouts to shake their heads at them.

"So we finally meet." A voice called out starting the scouts and they turned to see a woman hovering in the air not far off from where they were standing. She had long wavy black hair and wore a soldier's uniform that looked familiar although the scouts couldn't place it.

"Who are you?" Sailor Jupiter demanded as she got into a ready stance in case the woman decided to attack.

"My name is Starlite I believe you have already met my husband." The woman said with a grin as the scouts tried to figure out who she was talking about.

"The four generals." Sailor Moon said softly after a few moments.

"Huh?" Mars asked turning toward her confused.

"Her uniform looks like one Zoisite wore." Moon explained nodding toward her.

"You're right it does." Venus said nodding in agreement.

"Okies so you're part of the negaverse but who's your husband?" Mercury asked turning her attention back to the woman in front of them.

"Jedite." Starlite spoke just the one word as the girls' eyes grew to the size of the saucers.

"Whatever happened to him anyways?" Moon asked after a moment when she realized they never knew his fate.

"He was stuck in a glass coffin by Queen Beryl but now with the energy I am collecting I will set him free and we will have our revenge on you." Starlite swore before she disappeared.

"Lovely." Moon said shaking her head as she turned and started back toward her home while the scouts headed toward their own.

* * *


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:The Ranmaverse and all of it's characters are property of the brilliant Takahashi-sama and Sailor Moon characters belong to Takeuchi-sama and I claim no ownership of them. Only the story belongs to me.**

* * *

**AN: There is a bit of a dark under tone toward the end of this chapter. This isn't a dark fic so it's not too bad just giving a heads up.**

**Edited 02/11/08 ****  
**

* * *

**The following takes place on Sunday and Monday...**

* * *

"Good morning 'Kane." Ranma said with a smile as he walked by her room early the next morning and found her ready to head out for her jog. 

"What are you doing up this early?" Akane asked with a smile as she turned toward him surprised that he was up at this hour.

"Couldn't sleep." Ranma said with a shrug. "Mind if I join you?" Ranma wondered as he followed her out and toward the mud room.

"Sure Ranma, but you've never joined me on my jogs before, why now?" Akane asked as she put on her jogging shoes.

"Well we don't know the lay of the land yet and besides I want you to try something." Ranma said with a grin as he slipped on his normal shoes and held the door open for her. Akane raised her eye brows at him as she walked out wondering what he was up to.

As they headed away of the temple Ranma quickly found a fence and jumped up onto it, but instead of starting to run along it, he reached down his hand to help Akane up. Confused, Akane looked from him to his hand and back to him as she raised her eye brows at him.

"Come on you need to work on your balance." Ranma said with a grin as he grabbed her arm and pulled her up onto the fence.

"What if I fall?" Akane asked holding on to Ranma as if he were a life line as she looked at the ground below them.

"I'll catch you." Ranma said with a smirk as he righted her and let go. "Now just forget you're on the fence and walk like you would on the ground." Ranma instructed as he started slowly walking backwards away from her.

Akane jerked a bit as she tried to keep her balance and as she took her first shaky step toward him, she began to fall off of the fence. Ranma quickly caught her arm and pulled her back up.

"Try again 'Kane." Ranma said with a smile as he started backing away again. Shaking her head, Akane sighed as she started taking steps toward him. "You're thinking too much 'Kane, just forget 'bout the fence." Ranma instructed when he saw she was still having problems.

"I'm trying." Akane growled as she continued to wobble along on the fence. After about a half an hour they were back at the temple and by now Akane had managed to walk slowly along the fence without losing her balance, but she wasn't moving very fast.

"Not bad 'Kane." Ranma said with a smirk as he jumped down and went to help her, but she dropped to the ground on her own with a smile.

* * *

"Oh good you guys are back. We were just setting up for another study session if you want to join us." Rei said with a smile as she walked past them as they were coming in the door with a tray full of food. 

Like always Ranma followed his stomach and nodded following her into the room. Akane shook her head and went to say something but noticed Ranma had gone rigged the moment he stepped into the room.

"Ranma what's..." Akane started when she saw him pointing to where Serena and Mina were sitting. Looking over she noticed his problem and without even thinking pulled her mallet out of hammer space and quickly knocked Ranma out with a well placed hit to the head.

"What did you do that for?" Serena demanded in disbelief as she looked over at Akane.

"Ranma has a problem with cats." Akane explained nodding toward the two cats that were in their owners laps.

"So you knocked him out?" Mina asked as Akane leaned over and picked Ranma up before laying him down on some cushions on the other side of the room.

"Trust me it's for the best." Akane assured her with a smile as she turned back to the girls who were still staring at her in shock.

"What do you mean?" Rei asked confused as she set the tray down on the table.

"I'm sorry but it's not my story to tell, but would you mind if the cats leave? If you really want them to stay I'll take Ranma back to his room but I assure you it would be in their best interest to not be around Ranma when he wakes up." Akane said as she bowed to the girls.

"No it's okay, the cats can head home." Serena said after a moment as she looked down at Luna and Artemis. The cats, who were a little annoyed at being told to leave, inwardly shook their heads and headed out of the room. Soon as they had cleared the door a soft grown was heard from Ranma's direction.

"Ranma are you okay?" Akane asked worried as she turned back and sat down next to him.

"They still here?" Ranma asked without opening his eyes.

"No they're gone Ranma. Sorry I had to knock you out but well you know." Akane said as she helped him to sit up.

"No thank you 'Kane." Ranma said as he looked up at her with a smile, earning him one of his own.

"Mind explaining Ranma?" Rei asked turning the two's attention back to the group.

"Short version, thanks to my pops I have a problem with c-c-cats..." Ranma started as he tried to suppress a shutter. "If I'm around 'em too long I pretty much start actin' like one. And I am very dangerous when I'm like that." Ranma explained hoping he wouldn't have to go into much detail about the cat-fu or how he learned it.

"Alright we'll try to keep them away from you." Rei said after a few moments of silence as she looked over at Serena and Mina, who just nodded in agreement, still a bit confused by what had happened.

* * *

"Come on 'Kane think it's 'bout time you get what you want." Ranma said with a smirk after they had finished the study session and he started making his way outside. The girls followed him curious about what he was talking about, Akane knew what was coming and just grinned from ear to ear. 

"Ya ready?" Ranma asked as he got into his normal 'can't tell it's a stance' stance and waited for her to take her own.

"Always." Akane said with a smile as she settled into her own. Knowing Ranma would wait for her to start, Akane jumped into the air and as she came down in front of him, started throwing punches which he easily blocked. Seeing he wasn't just dodging, the smile on Akane's face got even bigger distracting Ranma for a moment allowing her to get a couple of punches in.

"Something distracting you Ranma?" Akane asked with a laugh as she turned for a round house. Just as her leg was about to connect, Ranma lifted up on her leg causing her to flip over backwards. Akane growled as she picked herself up off her butt but still smiling, she jumped back up and sent another wave of punches aimed at his chest and head.

Ranma blocked all of these and turned in a kick to her stomach, that while it was pulled, still sent her flying across the yard to land in a heap. "Umm why are you smiling? That had to hurt." Serena wondered staring at Akane in disbelief.

"Cause he's finally taking me serious." Akane answered never taking her eyes off of Ranma as she stood back up and rushed at him once again. Feinting a punch to his face, Akane dropped down and tried to knock his feet out from under him as she turned around on the ground. Ranma jumped over her leg and flipped over her head, coming back in a round house as he landed, sending her flying the other way before she could turn back around.

"Leaving yourself wide open 'Kane." Ranma said shaking his head as Akane got back up and turned back to him.

"You're going to hurt her." Lita said in disbelief as she looked over at Ranma.

"Nah he's still pulling his hits. If he wasn't I would probably be out in one shot. Besides I've been waiting two years for this." Akane said with a smirk as she dusted herself off and got back into her stance.

"Ready for some aerial?" Ranma asked with a smirk. Akane thought about this for a moment before nodding her head and jumping into the air, quickly followed by Ranma. As they caught up with each other they began trading punches in kicks in the air above the girls. Noticing she was about to drop back to the ground, Akane quickly caught him in a round house and flipped over as she dropped back to the ground.

"Nice shot 'Kane." Ranma said with a grin as he landed and jumped right back in the air followed by Akane. "Gotta learn to stay up here longer though." Ranma informed her as they started back up the battle of punches. Breathing hard, Akane landed on the ground again.

"Let's work on your speed now." Ranma said with a smirk as he charged at her and yelled, "Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!" As he began to throw punches at her faster then the eyes could follow. Sweat began to form at Akane's brow as she tried to concentrate and block as many of the punches as she could, but more were getting through then weren't.

After a few minutes one of the punches connected with her stomach and sent her flying backwards again. "Nice 'Kane, you blocked more then I thought you would." Ranma said with a smile full of pride as he walked over and helped her up off of the ground.

"You should go soak though and I'll give you some of the salve from Dr. Tofu."

"Thank you thank you thank you." Akane said grinning from ear to ear as she jumped into Ranma's arms and knocked him backwards.

"Can't breath 'Kane." Ranma mockingly complained as she loosened up.

"Thank you Ranma." Akane said as she kissed him on the cheek before getting up and heading back inside.

"Better than Shampoo's on her best day." Ranma said quietly to himself as he watched Akane.

"What was that?" Rei asked with a smile as she helped Ranma to his feet.

"Oh nothing." Ranma said with a slight blush as he put his hand behind his head and laughed nervously.

* * *

By the time Akane finished her soak and had applied the salve it was time for dinner to be started. "Well who wants to make dinner?" Rei asked with a smile as she walked in the room and found Akane and Ranma watching TV. 

"Doesn't your grandfather normally do it?" Akane asked confused as she turned to look at her.

"Yeah but he had a town meeting to go tonight and Chad's with him." Rei explained as she sat down next to them.

"I'll do it." Akane said brightly as she jumped up and headed toward the kitchen.

"Ahhh..." Ranma said trying to decide if Akane cooking or being mad at him was worse.

"I'll watch her." Rei said with a smile as she remembered what had happened when they were making cookies and followed after her. Before long they were sitting down at the table to eat.

"Not bad 'Kane." Ranma said after slowly taking a bite and realizing it wasn't going to kill him.

"Thanks Ranma." Akane said smiling at him. Ranma quickly finished off his food and turned toward Akane.

"Ready for another spar?" Ranma asked as he stood up and headed out of the room.

"But I wasn't finished..." Akane complained shaking her head as she quickly finished what was in her dish and started clearing the table.

"Talk about fast food." Rei said shaking her head as she finished eating and began helping Akane clean up. Once the dishes were washed, Akane headed outside with Rei following behind her.

* * *

"Okay we know you don't need to work on your strength you got that in spades. Balance we will work on when going to and from school. But you do need to learn to control that temper of yours, up your speed, and work on aerial. 

"Once you get a bit faster I'll teach you the Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken, but for now, just try to block or dodge mine." Ranma said with a grin as he jumped toward her yelling, "Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!" as he landed and began once again punching faster then the eyes could see.

Akane weaved in and out as she tried to either block or dodge his fists while trying to ignore the ones that did get through her defenses. "Come on tomboy you can do better than that." Ranma gloated as he began moving around in a spiral. Akane growled at his tomboy comment but tried to ignore him as she continued to defend herself from his attack.

"Too slow, but what else would I expect from an uncute tomboy?" Ranma wondered out loud to himself as he saw the beginning signs of her temper starting to flare as her aura grew around her. _Just about there_. Ranma said inwardly shaking his head sadly.

"Baka." Akane mumbled under her breath as she was hit in the stomach from one of his punches that got through.

"Why am I wasting my time on you again?" Ranma asked as he watched the last control over her temper slip and her aura flare up.

"Ranma no baka!" Akane yelled as she reached out and grabbed her mallet and began swinging it toward his head.

"Hiryu Shoten..." Ranma started causing Akane to stop in her tracks with her mallet still raised above her head.

"You wouldn't." Akane said staring at him in shock.

"I wouldn't but anyone else who knows it would. You gotta keep that temper in check 'Kane." Ranma said shaking his head at her as she dropped her mallet and it disappeared. Akane looked down at the ground in shame and just nodded her head. Rei seeing this decided it was a good time to change the subject.

"Have you guys ever seen an attack with wards?" Rei asked as she walked up to them with a smile.

"Wards?" Akane asked turning toward her confused but grateful for the break from discussing her imperfections.

"Yeah watch." Rei said with a smile as she started moving her hands in different poses as she began to chant,"Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, sai, zen." As she finished a ward appeared in her hand and jumping into the air she spun around as she yelled out, "Akuryo taisan!" and let go of the ward, which turned into many as they flew off in a spiral toward a target dummy.

"That was cool." Akane said with a smile as Rei landed back on the ground.

"You know you would have come in handy when we had to deal with that panda drawing." Ranma said with a grin as he turned back toward Rei and Akane. Akane just snickered as Rei raised her eye brows at him.

"I thought you enjoyed you date with her." Akane said sticking her tongue out at Ranma.

* * *

Late that night Akane was heading toward the bathroom when she saw Rei heading out once again. Shaking her head she headed to Ranma's door and knocked lightly. "Come in 'Kane." Ranma called out to her and a moment later she walked into the room. 

"How did you know it was me? Oh never mind. Rei's acting a bit weird." Akane said shaking her head as she walked over and sat down on the bed next to him as Ranma sat up.

"How so?" Ranma asked as he pulled his legs up so Akane would have enough room to sit.

"She just left. She did it last night too. Kind of a bit late to be heading out don't you think?" Akane asked nodding toward his alarm clock that read 2am.

"I wouldn't worry about it 'Kane. She isn't trying to attack us or anything so let her do what she wants." Ranma replied with a shrug.

"Guess you're right. Good night Ranma." Akane said with a smile as she headed back out of the room.

"Night 'Kane." Ranma called after her as he stretched back out and closed his eyes.

* * *

"What are people doing at a restaurant at this time of night anyways?" Sailor Jupiter asked a few moments after they arrived at the location of the Youma attack and found an entire restaurant had been drained of energy. 

"The better question is what else did they drain besides energy." Sailor Mercury insisted as she typed away at her computer after noticing something different about the victims.

"What do you mean?" Sailor Mars asked turning to look at Mercury.

"I'm not sure what it is, but the Youma seemed to have taken more then just energy from them. It's interrupting their bodies from trying to restore the energy." Mercury explained as she closed her computer and pushed a button on the side of her visor that closed it back down.

"What I want to know is where is the Youma?" Sailor Moon asked after a moment and the scouts looked around and sure enough no Youma was in sight.

"Think we missed it?" Sailor Venus asked looking at the other scouts.

"No they're still here I can feel their presence." Mars replied after concentrating for a moment. "And if you're ready for more bad news, there's more then one." Mars warned as she tried to pin point where they were.

"Oh lovely." Moon said sarcastically as she sighed.

"There's too much negative energy around I can find their location. Can you Mercury?" Mars asked turning toward her as she ignored Moon's grumbling.

"Give me a second." Mercury answered as she reopened her computer and starting typing away.

"Scratch that Mercury, here they come." Jupiter cried out as three Youma rushed into the room and charged after the scouts.

"MARS FIRE WHIP!" Sailor Mars cried out as a whip of fire appeared in her hands and she whipped it at the first Youma and as she pulled back, send it flying.

"We're going to need to split up for this one. Mars you take care of that one. Jupiter get the one in the middle. Venus and I will deal with the one of the left." Mercury called out as she turned to face the Youma.

"Right!" The scouts called in unison as they headed toward their targets.

"MERCURY WATERFALL!" Sailor Mercury called out as water appeared above the Youma's head and cascaded down onto it.

"VENUS ROMANCE BLOOMS!" Sailor Venus cried out as dozens of red roses connected by thorny vines appeared around her and shot toward the Youma, wrapping itself around it.

"JUPITER LIGHTINING BOLT!" Sailor Jupiter cried out as she started to shoot lightning bolts from her hands sending them at her Youma.

"Sailor Moon think you can hit them all at once?" Mars called over her shoulder as she whipped the Youma she was attacking to keep it at bay.

"If you can get them closer I should be able to." Moon answered after thinking for a moment.

"Roger. Stack them up and I will throw this one into the pile." Mars told the others as she started herding it closer to the other two Youma.

"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!" Venus called out grabbing a hold of the Youma her and Mercury had been attacking and tossed it over to where Jupiter's was. Using her whip, Mars picked up her Youma again and unceremoniously dropped it on top of the other two.

"You're up Sailor Moon." Mars called out as the scouts circled around and made sure the Youma stayed grouped up.

"MOON BEAM ROTATION!" Moon cried as she used her wand sending a beam of light toward the Youma and as it came near them it circled around until they were surrounded by it. As it continued to rotate it started shrinking in size until it passed through the Youma, cutting them in half and they exploded.

"What's up with three Youma at the same time?" Venus asked as she turned toward Sailor Moon.

"No idea. Can you do anything for them?" Mercury asked nodding toward the people that still littered the floor.

"No with more then just energy drained my healing power won't work on them. I hear the sirens in the distance so we should be heading out. We can't do anything for them." Moon explained as she turned and started toward the exit.

* * *

As Rei walked into the kitchen after getting home that night she found Akane sitting down at the island with a pot of tea and two cups waiting. "What are you doing up?" Rei wondered as she walked over and sat down across from her. 

"Waiting for you." Akane said with a smile as she poured Rei a cup of tea.

"Why? You didn't need to do that." Rei assured her with a smile as she took a sip.

"To tell you the truth I was worried about you. I mean leaving the house at 2am really isn't a good idea." Akane said shaking her head. "What were you doing if you don't mind me asking?" Akane asked as she finished off her cup of tea.

"I just had some stuff to take care of and don't worry I was out with the girls. Thank you for worrying but you really don't need to." Rei assured her with a smile as she finished off her tea as well.

"Alright. I should be heading to bed." Akane said with a smile as she stood up and after washing out the glasses headed back to her room.

_She really is a sweet girl_. Rei thought to herself with a smile as she headed back to her room.

* * *

Early the next morning after Akane and Ranma arrived back from their morning jog, Akane headed toward the bathroom to take a quick soak before breakfast. "Ooh that feels good." Akane moaned as she leaned back into the hot water and allowed it to cover her body. 

"This extra training is really taking its toll on me." Akane mumbled shaking her head. "But I wouldn't change it for anything." Akane insisted as a bright smile formed on her lips. Closing her eyes, she leaned back in the tub allowing her head to go under water and so she didn't hear when the door to the changing room opened.

"Akane?" Rei said as she leaned over the bathtub and peered down at Akane. Hearing a slight noise, Akane opened her eyes and jumped back out of the water when she saw someone standing over her.

"Akane are you okay? Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Rei apologized as Akane stared at her shaking.

"It's okay." Akane said as she tried to bring her breathing back under control.

"Are you sure you're okay? You still look like you're scared of me." Rei insisted as she sat down on the edge of the tub.

"Yeah sorry. Still used to anyone who sneaks up on me is more then likely going to try and kill me." Akane said with a sigh as she lowered back into the tub. "Haven't had much luck with the girls that are in my life." Akane said shaking her head sadly.

"Ah okay. Well I just came to tell you breakfast was ready." Rei said with a forced smile as she stood back up and headed out of the room.

_I'm going to have to let the girls know to be careful around her, she's awfully jumpy_. Rei thought to herself as she closed the door and headed out to breakfast.

* * *

As they started off toward school Ranma jumped up on the fence before being followed by Akane. Rei seeing this, looked up at them with raised eye brows. "Balance training." Ranma explained when he noticed her confused expression. 

"Okay." Rei said shaking her head. "Well this is where I leave you two. Just follow this road and you will be at the school in no time." Rei said with a smile as she turned and headed for her own school.

"Well are you ready 'Kane?" Ranma asked looking back at her as the school appeared before them.

"Yep." Akane said nodding her head as they jumped off of the fence and walked into the school yard.

"Hey you two." Serena said with a smile as they walked up to the girls.

"Hello." Ranma and Akane said in unison.

"Ranma, Akane this is Melvin and Molly." Serena said pointing to the boy with large glasses and the girl that was holding his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Molly said with a smile.

"Ya too." Ranma said with a smile.

"So are you guys ready for the pop quiz?" Melvin asked turning toward the girls with a smile.

"Yeah right Melvin like I would ever be ready for that." Serena said rolling her eyes at him.

"Well if you studied more it wouldn't be a problem Serena." Ami assured her.

"But studying is so boring." Serena complained as the bell rung and they started toward the school.

"I agree with you on that one." Ranma said with a smirk as they walked inside.

"The office is down that way." Ami said pointing down the hall before they took off for their class. After a quick trip there, they had their class schedules and headed off to their homeroom, which happened to be not only the same one but also the one the girls where in.

"Class we have some new students. Saotome Ranma and Tendo Akane. Why don't you tell the class a little bit about yourselves." The teacher said with a smile after they had walked in and shut the door behind them.

"Well we're martial artists, we're engaged to each other, and we moved here to get away from problems." Ranma said giving the guys, who were starting to drool over Akane, a stern look. Most of the students groaned in disappointment when they heard they were both taken.

"Alright go ahead and take those two seats in the back." The teacher instructed as he pointed to them.

* * *

As the bell for lunch rang, Ranma and Akane made their way outside and found a spot under the shade of a tree and sat down opening their bento boxes. "You did a pretty good job on these 'Kane." Ranma praised in-between bites of food as he looked up at Akane and smiled. 

"Thank you Ranma. Rei kept watch over me to make sure I didn't add anything wrong." Akane admitted looking a bit downcast at the fact she couldn't even make a simple lunch on her own.

"No worries 'Kane, you will do just fine by yourself in no time." Ranma assured her.

"Hey you two." Lita said with a smile as she walked over to them with the girls not far behind.

"Hello." Ranma said with a nod as he continued to shovel his lunch into his mouth.

"You'd think that boy was starving with the way he eats." Lita said laughing as they sat down.

"Oh don't mind him, he wasn't raised with manors." Akane said with a laughing earning her a slight growl from Ranma. "That looks good." Akane said ignoring him as she nodded to Lita's bento.

"Would you like to try some? I made it myself." Lita said beaming proudly.

"You sure you don't mind?" Akane asked looking up at her, doing her best to hide the fact that she was jealous of Lita's cooking skills.

"Nah I'm used to it. Serena's always asking for some of my lunch." Lita said with a grin as she held the bento box up to Akane.

"Okay." Akane said with a shrug as she picked up a piece of food with her chopsticks. "Wow that tastes like Kasumi's cooking." Akane said with a smile as she finished chewing.

"Really?" Ranma asked raising his head now that she had his attention.

"Go ahead." Lita said with a smile as she put the bento box in front of him. With a smile Ranma grabbed a piece and quickly ate it.

"You're right 'Kane, that does taste like Kasumi's cooking." Ranma said with a grin.

"Who's Kasumi?" Serena asked as she opened her bento box and started eating as well.

"My oldest sister." Akane explained with a slight frown.

"Yeah and one of the only two people we miss from back home." Ranma said with a snort as he thought about the others.

"Ah okies." Serena said as she for once thought wisely and decided to drop it.

* * *

As the bell rang signaling the end of lunch they gathered up their stuff and started to head toward class before a quiet beep was heard and the girls stop. "You guys go ahead we'll be right there." Lita promised with a smile and after shrugging, Ranma and Akane continued to class. 

((Go ahead Rei.)) Lita said into her communicator after making sure none of the students were still around.

((Just wanted to warn you to be careful around Akane. She was really jumpy this morning when I went into the bath to tell her breakfast was ready.)) Rei explained as she thought back on that morning.

((Okay we'll be careful.)) Mina assured her as she looked up at the other girls who nodded in agreement. Before Rei could say anything else there was a loud crash behind her.

((Rei you okay?)) Serena asked worried when Rei hadn't said anything for a few moments.

((Damn we got a Youma attack, you guys should get down here asap.)) Rei said annoyed into her communicator.

((Be right there.)) Mina assured her as the girls made sure no one was watching and then took off in a run away from the school.

* * *

"Where is it?" Jupiter asked after they arrived at Rei's school and caught up with Sailor Mars. 

"It's in that class room. I couldn't break the door in myself." Mars said nodding toward the door to a class not far from them.

"So the direct approach huh?" Jupiter said with a shrug as she readied herself before slamming her shoulder into the door and using her full strength was able to bust it open.

"Jupiter and I will take care of the Youma, check on the students." Mars called over her shoulder as she and Jupiter rushed toward the Youma.

"MARS FIRE WHIP!"

"JUPITER LIGHTINING BOLT!" Mars and Jupiter called out in unison as they attacks appeared and they charged a the Youma.

"What's wrong Mercury?" Moon asked concerned when she had turned to help Mercury and Venus with the students but found Mercury staring at the girl at her feet in shock.

"She's...she's..." Mercury muttered but was unable to form a complete thought let alone voice it.

"She's dead Sailor Moon." Venus finished for her as she looked up from the girl to Sailor Moon.

"Dead? What do you mean dead? The Youmas have never killed anyone before. They just drain their energy and they get better, they can't be dead." Moon started rambling as she shook her head in disbelief.

"This one too." Venus called over her shoulder after she checked on a boy.

"This makes three." Mercury called after she had managed to regain her composure and checked on another student.

"But I can't heal the dead." Moon insisted as she shook her head continuing to stare at the students in shock. Mercury looked over at Sailor Moon for a moment and went to move over to help her but realized the students that were still alive were in more danger and so instead started helping Venus to carry them out through the window to the grass outside.

By the time they had finished bringing out the last one, she turned back to Moon to help her, but Sailor Moon was walking toward the Youma. "You killed them!" Sailor Moon screamed as she pulled out her wand. Mars and Jupiter looked at her in shock before looking at each other and backing away.

"MOON BEAM ROTATION!" Sailor Moon screamed out as she sent the attack toward the Youma, had anyone paid attention they would have noticed it was far stronger then her attack had even been, but they had other things to worry about as so didn't notice it.

"He killed them." Moon said shaking her head in disbelief a moment before everything finally got to her and she fainted. Jupiter quickly caught her before she was able to hit her head, and picking her up, they headed out of the school as the sirens could be heard in the distance.

* * *

Ranma and Akane were walking home alone the fence after school let out for the day and the trip had been going peacefully until Ranma felt a strange energy coming their way, but before he could react, the energy blast hit Akane and sent her flying off the fence. "'Kane!" Ranma screamed out as he jumped off of the fence and rushed over to her. 

"'Kane wake up!" Ranma pleaded as he shook her shoulders trying to revive her. Sensing movement behind him, Ranma turned to see the 'monster' that had sent the attack. "Moko Takabisha!" Ranma cried out sending his confidence based ki attack at the 'monster' and sent it flying backwards. Bringing his attention back to Akane now that the danger was taken care of for a moment, he noticed something odd.

"That blast effect her chi flow." Ranma realized shaking his head confused. Without a second thought he quickly hit the pressure points Dr. Tofu had shown him to help the flow of chi and almost instantly he saw her start to regain some of her color and breath a little easier. Knowing she was out of danger for the moment, he turned back to the one that had attacked her as he began to growl.

"You hurt my fiancé! You're gonna pay for that!" Ranma yelled as he rushed toward 'him'. This of course was about the time the scouts were walking by with Moon still in Jupiter's arms.

"Akane!" Mars cried out as she rushed over to the girl. Ranma briefly wondered how the strange girl knew Akane's name but he didn't have time to think about it and so seeing they weren't a new threat, turned his attention back to the one that was.

"Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!" Ranma yelled as he reached the 'monster' and began throwing punches at it's stomach faster then it could see let alone block.

_I'm too upset to use Soul of Ice, but it seems to be emotionless, maybe I could use my hot aura and it's cold._ Ranma wondered to himself even as he started push it into a spiral. The scouts watched in shock as he fought the Youma wondering to themselves if they should help or stay out of his way. When they saw the furious look on his face, they decided it would be best to stay out of his way unless their help was needed.

"How is she?" Venus asked turning her attention toward Mars who was cradling Akane in her arms.

"She seems to be okay. She seems to have the same problems as the others but whatever Ranma did to her seems to be helping her greatly." Mars said as she looked up with a relieved smile.

The scouts attention was pulled back to the battle when Ranma yelled out, "Hiryu Shoten Ha!" and a whirlwind appeared around them pulling them into the air.

"He's going to be caught in it too." Mercury said in disbelief as they lost sight of Ranma and the Youma. With in a few moments the whirlwind started to die down and they watched as the Youma slammed into the ground.

"Where's...?" Venus started but stopped when they saw Ranma land unharmed in front of Mars and Akane.

"Give her to me." Ranma demanded as he bent down holding out his arms. With a nod, Mars quickly place Akane into his arms and stood up.

"What did you do to her to stop what the Youma had done?" Mercury asked as she stepped forward and caught his attention.

"I opened her chi flow." Ranma called over his shoulder as he held Akane to him and jumped into the air, landing on a near by roof, before taking off roof hopping toward the temple.

"Chi flow?" Mercury wondered out loud to herself.

"Hey Moon wake up, you need to take care of a Youma." Mars informed her as she gently shook her shoulders when she noticed the Youma was starting to move again.

"Huh Youma?" Moon asked confused as she opened her eyes. The moment she spotted it, she jumped out of Jupiter's arms and started seething. "You bastards!" Moon screamed as she rushed toward the Youma as she pulled out her wand.

"MOON BEAM ROTATION!" Moon screamed out as she sent her attack toward the Youma.

"Let's go I need to get back to the temple and see how Akane is doing." Mars called over her shoulder as she started to walk away.

"Akane? What happened to Akane?" Moon asked confused as she turned and followed after.

* * *

The first thing that Akane realized when she started to come to was the fact that her head hurt. The second was Ranma was sitting on the edge of her bed. But before her normal hit first and ask questions later temper could flare up, the memories of the walk home rushed through her mind. 

So instead of malleting him, which is what he would have been expecting had he known she was awake, instead she jumped into his arms and began sobbing.

"'Kane?" Ranma whispered in her ear a little worried, both for his fiancé and the likelihood that she would realize he was now holding her and end up malleting him.

"It's not fair Ranma." Akane cried as she buried her head into his chest and tightened her hold around his waist.

"What isn't?" Ranma wondered although he thought he knew the answer he decided it was best to make sure.

"Why does trouble seem to follow us where ever we go?" Akane asked as she looked up at him with a tear stained face.

"I don't know 'Kane." Ranma replied shaking his head sadly as he kissed her forehead and pulled her back into his arms. "But I won't let anything happen to you." Ranma swore as he began rocking her back and forth trying to calm her down.

* * *

"How is she?" Rei asked as she saw Ranma walking out of Akane's room. He quietly closed the door before turning around to Rei. 

_How'd she know 'Kane was hurt?_ Ranma wondered silently to himself. "She'll be okay. Which is more then I can say for that bastard that attacked her." Ranma seethed as he began seeing red again.

"Youma." Rei explained drawing his attention back to the present.

"Huh?" Ranma asked confused.

"They're called Youma. They've attacked this district for a few years now. But don't worry the Sailor Scouts always take care of them." Rei said with a half smile trying to reassure them.

"Okay." Ranma said absentmindedly as he started toward his room trying to figure out how Rei seemed to know so much. Rei waited until he had closed his bedroom door before heading toward her own.

"How's Akane?" Serena asked the moment Rei stepped through her doorway.

"She'll be okay. Ranma's still seething, not that I can blame him." Rei informed them as she sat down.

"Okay so Ranma said something about helping her chi flow, so unless I am mistaken that means the other thing the Youma have been stealing is the chi. And adding that to the fact that Starlite is trying to awaken Jedite, I had to say this would make the most sense.

"Problem would be that with the added chi, it's going to take them a lot less time to get the amount they need. Far as I can tell, chi acts like a more powerful energy. Only thing we can hope for is the Youma didn't get any of Akane's chi back to Starlite, that alone would give them a large boost." Ami explained after getting everyone's attention.

((I would have to agree with Ami on this one. Though I don't understand why they are starting with chi now since none of the enemies we have faced in the past have.)) Luna agreed via communicator.

((We need to get Ranma to tell us what he did to restore her chi flow. It might help save lives in the future.)) Artemis insisted gaining nods of agreement from everyone else in the room.

"But I don't think it would be a good idea to bring it up tonight, as it is Ranma may fly off the handle if we try to talk about what happened too early. So I will ask him about it at a better time." Rei informed them after thinking for a moment.

((That's fine Rei just try to not take too long.)) Artemis said before turning off the communicators.

* * *

"These Youma seem to be getting harder to fight. I know we have already given them their final powers, but isn't there some way to give them stronger ones?" Luna asked after a moment as she turned to look at Artemis 

"I was just thinking about that. The only way I can think of is if the girls some how managed to add chi into their attacks. If I'm correct those attacks that Ranma have been using, that the girls told us about, are either based off of chi or the very least have to do with chi. If he could teach them how to control their chi like that, it will very likely tip the scale in their favor." Artemis explained.

"But how to get him to train them without giving away their secret?" Luna wondered out loud more to herself then to Artemis

"That I don't know." Artemis admitted as he shook his head.

* * *


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**** The Ranmaverse and all of it's characters are property of the brilliant Takahashi-sama and Sailor Moon characters belong to Takeuchi-sama and I claim no ownership of them. Only the story belongs to me.**

* * *

**AN: In case any one else was wanting the answer to Silver Warrior**'**s question, this takes place after the end of Sailor Moon just like with the end of the Ranma manga.**

**Edited 02/11/08 ****  
**

* * *

**The following takes place on Monday and Tuesday...**

* * *

"You feeling better?" Rei asked looking up with a smile as Akane walked into the room with Ranma following close behind. 

"Yeah I'm okay now." Akane said with a sigh as she sat down and began picking at her food.

"You need to eat 'Kane. Not gonna keep your strength up if you don't." Ranma warned her as he began chowing down on his own.

"I know." Akane said looking up at him with a slight smile before turning back to her food.

"Look I hate to ask you guys, but I really have to. Would you guys mind explaining all of the weird stuff that has been going on with you?" Rei asked after a moment of silence as she looked up at them.

"Like?" Ranma asked as he finished off his food.

"Like Akane freaking out in the tub when I went to tell her breakfast was ready. Like that move you used it the park when Akane was attacked. The problem with Ranma and cats. Akane trying to mallet a few of us. Now you guys have given me a few clues to your past, but I really must ask about what happened that made you guys move here." Rei pretty much demanded as she ticked the points off on her fingers.

Ranma looked over at Akane for a moment before sighing. "I guess you got a right to ask. Where to begin?" Ranma wondered out loud to himself.

"I'll start with her first point." Akane said after she finished her food and sat down her bowl before looking up at Rei. "The reason I freaked out on you is because other then my sister Kasumi and Auntie Nodoka, all of the women I have known in the last two years have been trying to kill me or use me as the case of my sister Nabiki. The three main women would be Shampoo, Ukyo and Kodachi.

"Shampoo is a Chinese Amazon that latched herself onto Ranma after he had bested her in combat. Ukyo is ..was a childhood friend that his idiot of a father engaged him to even though he was already engaged to me or my sisters. Kodachi... well Kodachi just attached herself to him for no other reason then she's crazy.

"The other, and I guess biggest problem, would be Cologne who is Shampoo's great grand-mother. They wanted Ranma to be Shampoo's and would stop at nothing to get that. Including but not limited to spells, potions, poison and kidnapping.

"All of these girls had no problem in using what ever they could to try and make Ranma theirs, what he wanted didn't mean a damn thing to them. Who got hurt in the process didn't mean a damn thing. The reason we finally left Nerima was on our wedding day, those three girls and many others attacked with what ever they could. Exploding food, katanas, everything. Kodachi even had the nerve to show up in a black wedding dress.

"Not only was the wedding ruined, but my life, once again, was put into danger because of their own selfishness. Ranma finally got fed up and took me away from there. This all of course happened because my sister Nabiki decided to sell them invitations to the wedding knowing full well what would happen." Akane said shaking her head in disgust as she thought back on the wedding.

* * *

"Though I don't know how you know 'bout the moves since I don't remember seeing you there, but it was a technique I learned from Cologne. Only good things those Amazons brought into the whole thing really. 

"My problem with c-c-cats is because of my idiot pop. When I was six he decided to train me in an unstoppable technique called Cat-fist. Now I wont go into how you learn it but when it was over I was scared of them and if I'm around them too long I in a sense become one. Even Cologne couldn't stand up to me when I am and she's one of the only two people I know that are better than me." Ranma explained with a growl at his father's 'teachings'.

"The mallet...I don't really know how to explain that one other then when I get really mad I'm able to pull it out of thin air. Normally Ranma's on the receiving end of it, but lately with everything being torn upside down, I just snapped." Akane said shaking her head sadly at her own inability to control her temper.

"You really want to know why we moved here?" Ranma asked after a moment startling Rei out of her shocked state.

"Yeah." Rei said slighting nodding her head.

"If we stayed, 'Kane would be dead as well as anyone who had to do with her death." Ranma said coldly as he looked her straight in the eye.

"You're not serious are you?" Rei asked in disbelief as she looked from Ranma to Akane.

"If you don't believe me you should ask what happened to Saffron." Ranma said with a laugh void of all humor. Akane looked over at him and saw that glazed over look in his eyes again, and knew in an instant he was thinking about what had happened in China.

"Ranma, why don't you go for a walk and calm down a bit." Akane suggested as she softly placed her hand on his shoulder causing him to turn to her quickly.

Ranma looked into her eyes for a moment before nodding his head and walking out of the room without another word. Akane watched him go before turning back to Rei once he was out of sight.

"I'm sorry I guess I hit a sore spot." Rei apologized as she bowed her head.

"Yes for both of us. Not many people know the truth about what happened in China, only those who were there." Akane said shaking her head sadly as she too thought back to China.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Rei said looking up with a slight smile.

"It's okay. Saffron...Saffron was a demi-god that stood in Ranma's way of saving me." Akane explained as she got up and started clearing the dishes.

"Was?" Rei asked after a moment as she got up to help.

"Well he was reborn but yes was. Ranma killed him in order to save me. I had been dehydrated and turned into a doll trying to save Ranma. The water he needed to restore me was being blocked by Saffron who wanted the water for his own reasons.

"Using everything Ranma had, he managed to kill him and get the water for me, but as it was it was almost too late. I died in Ranma's arms although his voice saying he loved me brought me back. He denied it later of course." Akane said with a chuckle as they started washing the dishes.

"That was only two weeks before the weddin' disaster. After everything we went through in China, those bastards had the nerve to show up and almost killed 'Kane again." Ranma said as he joined them in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Ranma if I had known I wouldn't have brought it up." Rei said as she turned to him and bowed deeply.

"No worries Rei. We owe you for lettin' us stay here, the least we can do is explain a little bit of why we are. Let's just leave that one memory in the past shall we?" Ranma asked more to Akane as he walked over and wrapped his arms around her.

"We should start our spar." Ranma said softly after a moment as he pulled away from Akane. Nodding her head, she followed him out with Rei close behind.

* * *

"You ready?" Ranma asked with his well-known smirk present of his face as he got into his stance. But before Akane could even open her mouth to reply, a well-known shout rang out, one that at least Ranma had hoped they were rid of. 

"Ranma prepare to die!" Ryoga screamed out as he leaped through the air toward him. Ranma of course dodged easily out of the way as Akane moved over to stand next to Rei.

"Who's that?" Rei whispered as Ranma and Ryoga started their dance of punches and kicks.

"Ryoga a kind of friend kind of rival of Ranma's. Not sure what they are always fighting about, but there always seems to be something." Akane whispered back as her eyes followed the battle as closely as she could.

Getting depressed that Ranma was wining like always, Ryoga of course did what he always did. He cupped his hands together and with a yelled of, "Shishi Hokodan!", sent the depression based chi attack in Ranma's direction.

Now had this been a normal day in Nerima, Ranma of course would have just dodged the attack as Ranma, Akane and even Ryoga expected him to do, but of course this wasn't a normal day in Nerima.

No this was a normal day in Juuban so of course Sailor Mercury had been on the way to the temple, as Ami of course, but when she heard the sounds of battle thought a Youma was attacking and transformed.

So before Ranma had the chance to even think about dodging the attack, Sailor Mercury had jumped in front of him and with a yell of, "MERCURY AQUA ILLUSION!" sent a water, yes a cold water, attack at Ryoga sending not only his attack back to him, but also sent him flying through the air.

Now had he been anyone else, when the water had disappeared you would have seen a very wet and unconscious boy on the ground, but since he was not anyone else what everyone saw, including a very confused blue haired girl, was nothing more then a little black piglet. Said piglet was now of course staring fearfully at said girl while said girl stared at him in utter confusion.

Then slowly, and ever so painfully, it clicked. Akane began seeing red as her aura started flaring up around her, causing Rei to quickly move away from her and Sailor Mercury to take off out of the yard. "Baka..baka..baka. You idiot, you moron, you jerk, what have you done?" Akane wondered out loud more to herself then the others who were staring at her in shock.

"I'm sorry 'Kane." Ranma said softly as he edged closer to her, ready to take whatever punishment she was about to give him.

"For what Ranma? You've been trying to tell me for two years. I was yelling at myself not you." Akane said unable to meet his gaze. "All those times you snook into my room was to get him out wasn't it?" Akane asked as she finally looked up at him with a tear streaked face. Ranma just nodded unable to answer vocally as her tears began to pull at his heart.

"And how did I thank you? I'd mallet you and call you a pervert. But you weren't the pervert..." Akane started before turning back to Ryoga as if she just remembered he was still there.

"No Ryoga's the pervert." Akane growled as she started moving toward him. "He's the one that used his curse to become my pet. He's the one that slept in my bed. And saw me undress. And listened to my most deepest secrets only to use them against you. He's the one that let me stand up for him when you two fought knowing all along that it was driving us apart.

"He's the one that's worse then the others, they never pretended to be my friend while sabotaging my relationship behind my back, no they did it in front of my eyes and never tried to lie about it. You disgust me." Akane spat down at her one time pet as she was standing just above him.

"RYOGA NO BAKA!" Akane screamed as her mallet appeared in her hands and she sent him flying into LEO with one well placed smack. "Hentai!" Akane screamed over her shoulder as she turned and stormed inside.

* * *

"Umm what was that?" Rei asked after a moment of silence had passed and as Ranma turned to answer her he noticed the girls had shown up as well. 

"Short version?" Ranma asked and after a nod from the girls continued.

"There's cursed springs in China, if you fall in one you take the form of what ever drowned in there first, in Ryoga's case a drowned black pig. Cold water activates the curse while hot water turns you back into your normal form.

"Now 'bout two years ago Ryoga showed up tou fight me in Nerima. Later I found out 'bout his curse and promised not to tell anyone. That was of course before he became 'Kane's pet but because I was honor bound not to tell anyone I couldn't tell her, but started dropping hints and trying to keep him away from her.

"It didn't do much good as he always used it against me and tried to come between 'Kane and me cause he's in love with her, at least he thinks he is. And that's the short version, now I need to be going and try to save my relationship with 'Kane." Ranma said as he turned and walked into the temple heading straight for Akane's room.

"Akane's right that guy is a pervert." Lita said after a moment breaking the silence.

"I can't believe he would do something like that." Mina said shaking her head in disgust.

"I wonder if Ranma and Akane have a curse." Serena thought out loud as the others turned to her in shock. "What? What more can I say then he's a pervert?" Serena asked looking at them confused.

"Well I don't know, but don't anyone go asking them. They told me a bit about what happened in their past today and the last thing they need is any more questions." Rei warned them as she turned and started toward the temple.

"What should we do then?" Ami asked after a moment as they walked in and closed the door behind them.

"Just be their friend and make some brownies. Lots and lots of brownies." Rei said with a smile as she turned and headed into the kitchen with the others following.

* * *

"'Kane?" Ranma called softly as he knocked on her door. 

"Come in." Akane replied chocking back a sob and wiping her tears as he entered the room. "Why didn't you tell me?" Akane asked after a moment breaking the silence as Ranma sat down on the edge of her bed.

"I couldn't." Ranma said as he hung his head, unable to look her in the eyes. "You remember that night he showed up in the rain and attacked at the dojo?" Ranma asked as he finally looked up at her. Akane thought for a moment before nodding her head.

"Well that night I found out why he was so mad at me and wanting to kill me and before he became your pet I had already promised him not to tell anyone on my honor." Ranma explained as he shook his head sadly.

"But why make the promise in the first place?" Akane asked a bit confused.

"You see it was for two reasons. One being that it was my fault he was cursed in the first place. I was chasing after pop right after I was cursed and I didn't know it at the time but I knocked him off the cliff inta the springs. And because telling anyone would be giving away his weakness and as it stood he had already almost been eaten by pops and who knows who else.

"It went against the warrior's code to tell anyone as they might use it in combat against him. I tried to get you to not take him as a pet but couldn't give you any real reason without breaking my oath." Ranma explained as he watched Akane's face for her reaction but she sat there thinking for a moment before replying.

"So that's why you had the tea kettle that first night you came into my room, I always wondered why you did since you were male at the time." Akane said shaking her head for not realizing the connection sooner.

"Yeah was hoping to get him outta there without you waking up and almost did until he decided to fight me and I ended up landing on you." Ranma said nodding his head.

"And of course I called you a pervert when it fact he was." Akane said shaking her head in disgust over herself and with Ryoga.

"Am I forgiven?" Ranma wondered after a moment of silence.

"Only if I am." Akane said with one of her bright smiles.

"But of course." Ranma said with a grin as he leaned over and kissed her on her forehead.

"Hey Ranma?" Akane said as he stood up off of the bed.

"Yeah 'Kane?" Ranma asked turning back toward her.

"When did we get to the point of kisses?" Akane asked with a grin as Ranma realized what he had just done.

"Don't know." Ranma said with a chuckle after thinking for a moment.

"We should get our homework done, why don't you get your's and join me?" Akane asked with a smile as she decided to change the subject.

"Okay 'Kane." Ranma said with a smirk as he turned and started out of the room.

"Oh and Ranma..." Akane called after him, stopping him just as he reached the door. "I'm sorry for all of the times I malleted you because of Hibiki." Akane said as she spat out the last word.

"Only those times?" Ranma asked with a smirk.

"Well the rest you deserved." Akane said as she folded her arms across her chest. Ranma just raised an eye brow at this. "Okay so maybe not all of them, but until you name a specific time or reason that it wasn't your fault, that's all your getting for now." Akane said with a grin before sticking her tongue out at him.

"Good enough...for now. Besides all of your malletin' helped me with my defense." Ranma said with a smile before heading to his room for his books.

* * *

Just as they had sat down and opened their books to start, there was a knock on Akane's door and as she called out for who ever it was to come in, Ranma's nose starting working. "Brownies?" Ranma asked with a grin as he looked up and saw Rei entered with the girls. 

"Yeah figured you could both use a pick me up." Lita said with a smile as she set a large plate of brownies on the bed.

"Can always use brownies." Ranma agreed with a grin as he started shoving one into his mouth. Akane just shook her head giggling at him while picking up one of her own.

"You guys want to join us for homework?" Akane asked with a smile after finishing off her first brownie.

"Homework?" Serena asked with a groan earning her a chuckle from Ranma.

"We'll share the brownies with you." Akane said with a grin as she saw Serena smile at this.

"Well okay if you insist." Serena said laughing as she grabbed a brownie off of the plate.

"So what are you guys working on?" Lita asked as she took a seat on the floor next to Serena and opened her school bag.

"We're starting with math." Akane said as she grabbed another brownie.

"We'll I'll leave you guys to it, I have some chores to go do." Rei said with a smile as she walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

* * *

The walk to school the next morning began quietly, not many words were exchanged between the three as Ranma and Akane walked along the fence with Rei below them. In fact it wasn't until Rei had left them to head toward her own school that Akane finally voiced the question that had been on her mind all morning. 

"Who's next?" Akane wondered out loud as they jumped down off of the end of the fence.

"Huh?" Ranma asked confused as he turned to look at her over his shoulder.

"I'm just wondering who's going to show up next." Akane explained as she looked up at him.

"Well knowing Ryoga he probably just got lost and found us by accident, the others shouldn't be showing up." Ranma decided after thinking about it for a moment as they walked across the school lawn.

"Hey Akane can I talk to you for a second?" Lita asked as she walked over with the girls following.

"I'll meet you inside 'Kane." Ranma said with a smile as he headed inside with the others.

"What's up Lita?" Akane asked with a smile as she stopped and looked over at the taller girl.

"I was wondering if you wanted to do a trade off." Lita answered as they started slowly walking toward the school doors.

"Trade off of what?" Akane asked eying her confused.

"Cooking lessons for martial arts training." Lita informed her with a smile as she opened the door and let Akane walk in ahead of her.

"Sounds great." Akane replied beaming.

"Okay, we better get to home room." Lita said with a smile as they picked up the pace and headed to their class.

* * *

It was time for gym class and after changing in the lockers the girls headed into the gym for volleyball while the guys went for basketball. "Wow she's hot." One of the boys on Ranma's team said from the bench as he watch Akane serve. 

"No kidding wish she was my girlfriend." His friend agreed with a grin that had Akane noticed it, she would have malleted him into LEO while yelling at him for being a pervert. Luckily for him she didn't notice it, but unluckily at the same time a certain pigtailed boy did.

"You better not let her hear you say that." Ranma said with a laugh as he walked over and sat down on the bench putting a towel across his shoulders.

"Why not?" The boy asked confused as he turned and looked at him.

"Cause she'll wipe the floor with you." Ranma said with a chuckle.

"Yeah right, she looks too sweet to do that. Besides she just needs someone to protect her." The boy replied with an even bigger hentai grin.

"Oh really?" Ranma asked as a plan started forming in his mind. "Hey 'Kane!" Ranma called out after a moment getting her attention. "This bozo here thinks you need someone to protect you." Ranma said with a chuckle as he nodded to the boy next to him.

"Oh really?" Akane growled as she spiked the ball toward him. It landed in-between his thighs before bouncing off the fall wall, then ceiling, before it landed back in Akane's arms. "I think you got it backwards, you're the one that's going to need protection if you don't stop looking at me like that." Akane warned before turning around and serving the ball to the waiting girls.

"Told you." Ranma said with a grin as he looked over at the boy who was still in shock.

"And just who are you?" The boy's friend shot back at Ranma.

"Her fiancé. So keep your eyes to yourself if you wanna keep them." Ranma warned as he stared the boy down.

* * *

"Finally lunch time." Ranma said with a grin as they sat down under the same tree as the day before and he opened his bento box. 

"My thoughts exactly." Serena said with a smile as she joined them with the others.

"Hey Akane how does starting today sound?" Lita asked as she started eating her lunch while trying to keep Serena out of it.

"Sounds good." Akane said with a smile.

"What am I missing?" Ranma asked looking up from his box.

"Lita and I are trading cooking lessens for training. And don't worry Ranma I won't make you try what I cook until I get better at it." Akane said with a smile when she noticed he was starting to look pale.

"The lunch is good." Ranma said with a smile trying to change the subject, though being a Saotome as he was, the subject didn't change too far.

"Do you guys want to go with us to the arcade after school?" Serena asked as she finished off her lunch and looked up at them.

"Sure why not." Ranma said with a shrug after exchanging looks with Akane.

* * *

Soon as school had ended, they set out for the arcade after telling Rei to meet them there. "Hey Andrew." Serena said with a smile and a wave as they walked in and he came over to greet them. 

"Andrew these are our friends Ranma and Akane, guys this is Andrew he works here." Serena explained as she made introductions.

"Hey you got that new racing game in." Mina said in more of a comment then a question as she saw said game and headed over to it.

"Yep it came in yesterday." Andrew informed them with a smile.

"Up for it Serena?" Mina asked with a smile as she sat down in one of the car-like chairs.

"Of course." Serena said grinning as she took the other one. Quickly losing interest in the racing game, Ranma's eyes wandered around before they came upon a Mortal Combat game.

"Hey 'Kane wanna play with me?" Ranma asked nodding toward the game as he pulled some coins out of his pocket.

"Sure." Akane said with a smile as she made her way over. After picking their characters, Sub Zero for Ranma and Sonya Blade for Akane, they started in what seemed like an even match but after a few minutes the command of 'finish him' was heard as Ranma did his finishing move on Akane and won the battle.

"Why am I not surprised?" Akane asked with a smile as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Didn't really think you could beat me did you?" Ranma asked with a smirk as he put him arm around her shoulder and started walking toward the others.

* * *

"You ready Lita?" Akane asked as she got into a stance later after they had arrived back at the temple and had finished their homework. 

"Yep." Lita said as she took her own stance. After a moment Lita was rushing at Akane swinging her fists as she tried to find an opening in her defense.

"Don't throw your arms in so much, you're going to be off balance." Akane explained as she ducked out of the way and Lita fell over.

"Right." Lita said as Akane helped her up off of the ground and they got back into their stances.

"Don't move your hips so much when you go to kick..." Akane started as she dodged out of the way of said kick. "I can see which way it's coming. Trust me Ranma tells me I do it all the time." Akane said with a laugh as she jumped over the next incoming kick.

"Why don't you teach her instead of Akane?" Rei asked off to the side with the others as they watched the spar in front of them.

"I don't hit girls, nor do I fight them really." Ranma said as he continued to watch Akane's movements so he'd know what they would have to work on later.

"But you spar with Akane." Serena reminded him a bit confused.

"Well I got tired of her being kidnapped either to marry her or kill her. So I finally gave up on that rule with her." Ranma explained his eyes never leaving the sparring in front of him.

"Watch your footing when you come down from a jump kick." Ranma called out to Lita after he noticed she almost lost her balance on her landing.

"Are you serious?" Mina asked in disbelief.

"Yep." Ranma answered with a nod of his head.

"How many times has she been kidnapped?" Ami asked after a moment.

"Hmmm not sure. Hey "Kane what's the kidnapping total up to now?" Ranma called out as she tripped Lita with a kick to her ankles.

"Umm 15." Akane called back after thinking for a moment as she helped Lita up off of the ground again. (An: I didn't go back and count this is just a random number that doesn't seem too far off lol)

"15!" The girls all call out in unison.

"Yeah, now if you count the time Mousse took a stuffed pig thinking it was me or the time Gos pretended to be a kidnapped me, then it's 17." Akane informed them as she turned to look at the girls.

"No way." Serena said shaking her head in disbelief.

* * *

"Everything okay in there 'Kane?" Ranma called out a little worried, the reason for his worry was Akane was in the kitchen cooking. The fact that Lita was in there to watch her and that she said she wouldn't make him eat anything she made until she was better, didn't help his nervousness any. 

"Yes Ranma." Akane called back a moment before a metal pan hit the ground.

"You sure I can't come in and help?" Ranma asked for the fifth time since she had started cooking.

"Yes I'm sure!" Akane called back starting to get a little annoyed at him.

"Why do you want in there so much?" Serena asked looking over at him confused.

"Cause I'm afraid her cooking is gonna kill me." Ranma whispered with a shutter. Before anyone could answer him, a mallet came flying out of the kitchen and hit him squarely in the head.

"I heard that!" Akane yelled out and she went back to what she had been doing mumbling about bakas.

"Akane did you really have to do that?" Mina asked as Ranma sat back up and the mallet fell off of his face before disappearing.

"Yes the baka earned that one. And besides he could have blocked it if he wanted to." Akane said as she appeared in the door way with a tray of food. After it was dished out the others picked up their bowls and started eating while Ranma watched to see if they were going to kill over.

"Don't worry Ranma I tried it before I brought it out." Akane said with a smile. Ranma thought about it for a moment before picking up his bowl and slowly took a small bite.

"Not bad." Ranma said with a smile after he had swallowed it and started eating at his normal pace.

"It would have had more flavor but Lita wouldn't let me add anything to spice it up." Akane explained after smile back at Ranma.

"That's because you wanted to add mayo to it." Lita sighed shaking her head as the girls started giggling.

* * *

"'Kane?" Ranma called out as he knocked on her bedroom door later that night. 

"Come in Ranma." Akane called back as she sat up in bed.

"Hey didn't really have a chance to talk to you 'bout it today and was wondering if you were okay with the whole Ryoga thing." Ranma said as he sat down on the edge of her bed and looked over at her, noticing she was wearing a pair of purple pjs with little spirals on them rather then her yellow ones with pigs.

"I don't think I will be okay with it for quite a while." Akane said softly shaking her head. After thinking for a moment she added, "And if Hibiki knows what's good for him he'll be gone for a while or I may just have to try that sweet and sour pork dish Lita was telling me about." Akane said giving Ranma an evil grin.

"Right. Well good night 'Kane." Ranma said as he kissed her on the forehead before heading out of the room.

"Good night Ranma." Akane called after him as she laid back down in bed and covered up with her blankets.

_I so do not want to be Ryoga if he comes back._ Ranma thought to himself as he headed toward his room. _Serves the jerk right though_. Ranma thought with a grin as he climbed into his bed.

* * *

"Three Youmas again?" Mercury said in disbelief late that night, or early that morning depending on how you looked at it, as the scouts arrived at a bar where the newest attack had been and discovered three Youmas collecting energy. 

"Lovely." Moon said shaking her head.

"Alright Venus and I on the ugly one, Mars you get the smelly one, and Jupiter you can have the creepy one." Mercury said after thinking for a moment and heading over to the Youmas.

"Check on the people Sailor Moon." Mercury called over her shoulder as the scouts began to face off with the Youmas.

"MERCURY WATERFALL!"

"VENUS ROMANCE BLOOMS!"

"JUPITER LIGHTINING BOLT!"

"MARS FIRE WHIP!" The scouts called out in unison as they sent their attacks at the Youmas.

"Two more this time." Sailor Moon said shaking her head sadly after checking the pulse of everyone in the bar. As she stood up to get ready for her attack, the Youma Jupiter had been fighting bumped into her and it raced to get out of the door.

"What the?" Moon wondered for a moment before the girls called for her to finish the other two off. "MOON BEAM ROTATION!" Moon called out as she sent her attack at the remaining two before heading out the door after the one that had gotten away.

"I don't see him." Moon said after looking for a moment.

"Well we can't spend all night looking for him. Let's head home." Jupiter said after a few minutes of searching without being able to find a trace of him as the sirens started getting closer.

* * *

Somewhere in a dark and evil place where no human would want to go willingly, the Youma appeared and made his way over to the glass coffin in the middle of the room. 

Holding his hands out above it, the energy and chi he had collected started to appear in his hands before joining the rest of the black and white energy that was circling around the coffin. Once finished he bowed and again disappeared from sight.

As he did, Starlite appeared out of the shadows and walked over to the coffin and began running her hand along the top where Jedite could be seen in his slumber.

"It won't be long love. Soon we will have all we need to awaken you and we can finally have revenge on those damn scouts." Starlite promised as she looked down at him with a sad smile.

* * *


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer****The Ranmaverse and all of it's characters are property of the brilliant Takahashi-sama and Sailor Moon characters belong to Takeuchi-sama and I claim no ownership of them. Only the story belongs to me.**

* * *

**AN: Edited on 02/11/08 **

* * *

**The following takes place on Wednesday...**

* * *

The morning started out pretty well, at least until they arrived at school and then well things went from bad to worse. "You've got to be kidding me." Akane said in disbelief as she stared at the school yard and saw someone she had hoped she was done dealing with. 

"Damn it." Ranma muttered under his breath as he shook his head.

"Vile sorcerer step away from the beautiful Akane so that she may fly into my loving arms as she doth wish to!" Kuno, yes Kuno who else would be talking like that?, demanded as he raised his bokken above his head.

"Damn it Kuno get lost!" Akane screamed at him as she now had the attention of everyone in the school yard and even a few inside including the girls who were making their way over to them at that moment.

"I shall break the spell he has over thee, fret not!" Kuno exclaimed as he looked over at Akane before turning back to Ranma.

"You moron! Ranma doesn't have any spell over me! I am with him because I want to be!" Akane yelled at Kuno as she started to slowly lose control over her temper.

"Nay that is just what his spell tells you to say, but fear not my love, I shall set you free so you may love me as you wish to!" Kuno declared as he started rushing toward Ranma with his bokken raised.

"Baka! I love Ranma not you, you complete and utter moron!" Akane screamed at him before turning to Ranma and locking lips with him in a passionate kiss stopping Kuno in his tracks.

"The vile sorcerer's spell is stronger than before. I must dispose of him at once before he can do any more harm to my lovely Akane." Kuno said more to himself then the others and he started to rush after Ranma again.

As the kiss ended Akane and Ranma locked eyes for a moment before what had just happened started to sink in and they began to blush.

Akane went to say something but what ever it was would have to wait as they heard the sounds of Kuno coming up behind them. "Kuno!" Akane cried out as she turned around to face him.

"You are pathetic, stupid and are no where near worth being anything to me other than an annoyance. I don't love you, I don't even like you. In fact I despise you. You made my life hell with that stupid speech you made. For months on end I had to fight off 30 boys before school everyday because of you.

"Now before you lose what little honor you have left, if any for that matter, I suggest you get away from me and stay far far away." Akane warned as she tried to reign in her temper.

"The vile sorcerer..." Kuno started but what ever he was going to say would go unknown as Akane pulled out her mallet and smacked him into LEO.

* * *

Deciding she was too upset for school that day Akane turned and headed back toward the temple with Ranma following close behind. Before long they arrived home and Akane headed straight for her room. Ranma waited for a few moments and then decided to follow her. 

"Hey 'Kane?" Ranma called as he opened the and walked in the room to find Akane sitting down on her bed. "Did you mean that?" Ranma asked breaking the silence after a moment.

"Huh?" Akane asked looking up at him confused as her anger toward Kuno disappeared and she forgot all about him.

"What you said back there at school." Ranma said as he walked over and sat down on the bed next to her.

_What I said?_ Akane wondered to herself before a blush covered her entire body when she had remembered what had happened. She looked up to answer him but saw a worried look in his eyes. _He thinks I said it just to try and get rid of Kuno._ Akane realized as she thought of the best way to answer him.

Without leaving time to change her mind, Akane jumped into his arms and captured his lip with her own for another very long, very passionate kiss, before they both had to come up for air. As she looked up into his eyes again a smile appeared on her lips.

"Me too 'Kane." Ranma said after a moment as he pulled her closer to him and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

A few hours later, as the sensei was passing the door to Akane's room he noticed not only was she home and in bed, but she wasn't alone. Shaking his head with a chuckle, he walked into the room and gently shook Ranma awake. 

"Huh?" Ranma mumbled as he started to open his eyes.

"You two really can't be sleeping in the same bed until you're married." The sensei insisted as Akane was waking up as well. With raised eye brows Ranma looked down at Akane to find her looking up at him with a smile.

"Well can you marry us?" Ranma asked as he looked back at the sensei.

"When?" He asked with a smile, it's not every day he got to perform a wedding.

"Tonight?" Ranma asked with a grin to which Akane nodded vigorously.

"Why not. Why don't you go invite your mother while I get things set up." The sensei said with a smile as he left the room.

* * *

"Mom and Kasumi will be here in about two hours." Ranma informed Akane as he walked into the dining room where she was waiting. 

"You told them not to tell anyone else right?" Akane asked a little worried as a phone started ringing some where in the temple.

"Yeah they know not to." Ranma assured her as he sat down and put his arms around her.

"That was Rei, seems her friends called saying you weren't in school. I told her about the wedding and she said her and the girls will be right over." The sensei said with a smile as he joined them in the room for a moment before going back to what he had been doing. Less than a half an hour later said girls were rushing inside.

"I better start the cooking." Lita said as she started to rush toward the kitchen.

"Slow down Lita, it's not going to be for a few hours and I'm sure mom and Kasumi will want to help you." Akane said with a smile as she stopped her and brought her back into the room.

"Ah these are for you." The sensei said walking back into the room and putting some papers in front of them.

"I figured you might want to sign them before hand just in case." He said with a smile before heading back out.

"Ooh a wedding, I can't wait till I get married." Serena said with a sigh as she started to daydream.

"Got anyone in mind?" Akane asked with a smile as she finished sighing and stamping her papers.

"Yes my fiancé Darien." Serena said before jumping up and rushing out of the room. "I have to go call him." She called over her shoulder ignoring the giggles from her friends. Ranma looked a little worried for a moment, seeing this Rei decided to put him at ease.

"Don't worry Ranma, Darien's one of the good guys." Rei assured him with a smile.

* * *

An hour or so later Nodoka and Kasumi had arrived and after introductions they headed off into the kitchen to get the food started. "Ranma could you come here for a minute?" Nodoka called out and after shrugging to Akane, headed into the kitchen. 

"I wanted to give this to you a while ago but I was afraid one of the other girls would try to steal it." Nodoka said with a frown as she reached into her kimono and pulled out a small black box.

"This has been in our family for years, from my side of course. Well the engagement ring is at least, the wedding band was Akane's mother's, Kasumi took and hid it after the wedding fiasco. Take good care of them." Nodoka said with a smile as Ranma opened the box and found a single diamond, a rather big one at that, with a gold wedding band.

"Thanks mom." Ranma said with a smile as he reached up and hugged her.

"No problem Ranma now get out of the kitchen so us women can cook." Nodoka said with a chuckle as she pushed him out of the kitchen.

"'Kane can I talk to you for a minute?" Ranma asked as he entered the dining room before heading off to Akane's room with her following behind.

"What's up Ranma?" Akane asked after she had walked into the room.

"Well wanted to make this official." Ranma said with a smile as he got down on one knee and held the box open in front of her. "So will an uncute, tomboy like you have a insensitive baka like me for a husband?" Ranma asked with a smirk as she stared at the box.

"My mother's wedding ring?" Akane asked picking up the wedding band and staring at it.

"Yeah Kasumi saved it for you. Umm Akane 'bout the question..." Ranma let in hang in the air as he started to fidget.

"Oh of course baka." Akane said with a smile as he placed the ring on her right ring finger. "Ranma that's the wrong hand." Akane informed him with a giggle.

"I know but it'll be in the way when I try to put on the wedding band." Ranma said with a smirk as he stood back up and kissed her passionately. And they would have stayed this way for a long while if it wasn't for the round of applause that started in right after they began kissing.

Turning they saw everyone standing in the hallway watching. Shrugging they turned back to each other and started in on another passionate kiss.

* * *

The wedding was short and went off without any problems and so soon they were holding the reception as Kasumi, Nodoka and Lita began bringing food out to set on the table. "Ranma, Akane this is my fiancé Darien." Serena said with a smile as she walked over with a tall man with short black hair. 

"Nice to meet you and congratulations." Darien said with a bow.

"Thank you and nice to meet you too." Akane said with a smile as they returned the bow.

"You are lucky to have an engagement that wasn't arranged." Ranma said with a smirk, but failed to notice the confused look he was getting.

"Tell you later." Serena said with a smile as she started leading him away toward the food. About an hour later, had they been paying attention, they would have noticed that the girls and Darien had left, but as it was they were too busy catching up with Kasumi and Nodoka so they didn't notice until much later.

* * *

When they arrived at the cram school, the scouts found pretty much what they were expecting, three Youma and more bodies of students and teachers littered the floor, some breathing, others weren't. "Same as before." Mercury called over her shoulder as the scouts headed for their targets. 

"MERCURY WATER FALL!"

"VENUS ROMANCE BLOOMS!"

"JUPITER LIGHTING BOLT!"

"MARS FIRE WHIP!" Rang out only moments before being followed by three roses Tuxedo Mask threw in for good measure and a shout of "MOON BEAM ROTATION!"

And within only a few moments of arriving at the school the scouts, who were quickly becoming pissed at the Youma and their leader, had defeated the Youma and headed back toward their homes. As they were leaving Mercury called over her shoulder that she would try to set up some kind of early warning system to stop this from happening again.

* * *

After moving the last of Ranma's stuff into Akane's room, since hers was bigger, they decided to lay in bed cuddling before going to sleep. "I think we should wait till school gets out for our honeymoon." Ranma said after a moment breaking the silence. 

"Yeah so do I." Akane said nodding her head in agreement. "Umm Ranma?" Akane ventured after thinking for a moment.

"Yeah 'Kane?" Ranma answered looking down at her.

"Umm I'm not really ready for..." Akane started as she began to blush.

"No worries 'Kane, I'll wait til you're ready." Ranma assured her with a smile before kissing her forehead as she snuggled closer to him.

"I love you 'Kane-chan." Ranma whispered softly in her ear.

"I love you too Ran-kun." Akane whispered back before giggling when she saw the look on his face. Ranma went to say something, but the sound of a door opening some where in the temple stopped him as they both listened hearing a moment later the sounds of someone crying.

"That sounds like Rei, I'm going to go see if she's okay." Akane said as she got out of bed after giving Ranma a quick kiss and heading out of the room.

* * *

"Come on tea time." Akane said with a smile as she pulled Rei out of her bedroom doorway and into the kitchen. Rei mutely nodded her head before sitting down at the table while Akane prepared the tea. Once it was ready she placed two cups on the table and quickly filled them before taking her seat across from Rei. 

"Want to talk about it?" Akane asked after a moment of silence. Rei nodded her head but instead of speaking, began to wipe her tears before taking a few slow sips of her tea.

"You remember that thing that attacked you the other day?" Rei asked after a moment as she looked at Akane over her cup.

"Yeah think Ranma said you called a Youma." Akane said nodding her head.

"Well those things have attacked Juuban for the last few years, but all of the damage they caused was only temporary and the Sailor Senshi were always able to defeat them before anyone got seriously hurt. But now people are starting to die from the attacks, tonight it was at Ami's cram school." Rei said sadly as she once again began tearing up.

"What are these Sailor Senshi doing about it?" Akane asked after thinking over what she said for a moment.

"They really are doing everything they can. They defeat the Youma but even Sailor Moon can't heal the people like she used to be able to." Rei said shaking her head as she finished off her cup. Akane thought about asking her how she knew so much but decided now wasn't the time.

"Let's get you into a nice hot bath." Akane said after a minute with a smile as she got up and started helping Rei to the bathroom.

* * *

"There you go, just relax." Akane said softly as she did her best to channel Kasumi as she helped Rei into the tub after filling it with hot water. 

"After what I told you, how can you be so calm when kids our age are dieing?" Rei asked after a moment as she stared up at her.

"For two reasons Rei." Akane said with a slight smile as she placed a rolled up towel behind Rei's head and gently pushed her head down.

"First right now the last thing we need is both of us being a mess. My sister Kasumi was always there when I needed her most and so I'm going to be here for you when you need me. And second because for the last two years Ranma and I have had to deal with death on a regular basis.

"You do not want to know how many times one of us came closed to dieing, let alone died. For two years we have had women trying to kill me and men trying to kill him. I'm not sure I'm used to it, but I am compared to you." Akane explained as she sat on the edge of the tub. Rei went to reply but a knock on the door stopped her.

"You okay 'Kane-chan?" Ranma called in through the door a bit worried.

"Yeah Ran-kun, Rei just needed a friend. Go back to bed I'll be there in a bit." Akane called back and a moment could hear the outer door open and close.

"Thank you Akane." Rei said looking up at her with a smile.

"You know, if I had a sister, I would want her to be just like you." Rei said after thinking for a moment.

"And if I had a third sister I would want her to be just like you. In fact why don't you take Nabiki's place?" Akane asked with a smirk as she helped Rei out of the tub.

"Sure why not." Rei said with a chuckle.

* * *

"Good night Rei." Akane said as she headed out of the room after putting her in bed. 

"Good night Akane and thanks again." Rei called sleepily from her bed as her eyes started to close.

"Anytime." Akane replied softly as she closed the door and headed back to her and Ranma's room.

"I'm sorry 'Kane-chan." Ranma whispered sadly in her ear as she climbed back into bed with him.

"Why Ran-kun?" Akane asked turning toward him confused.

"That you're are used to that kind of thing cause you went through it so much." Ranma replied softly as he pulled her to him in a warm embrace.

"Don't be. I wouldn't change it for the world. In the end we are together and that is all that matters." Akane insisted with a smile as she laid her head on his chest.

"And besides, most of that still would have happened, at least the stuff that had nothing to do with you, and I probably wouldn't have gotten past all of it if you weren't there." Akane assured him as she snuggled even closer, but before Ranma could replied her change in breathing informed Ranma that she was already asleep.

"Good night love." Ranma whispered softly in her hair before kissing the top of her head.

* * *


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: The Ranmaverse and all of it's characters are property of the brilliant Takahashi-sama and Sailor Moon characters belong to Takeuchi-sama and I claim no ownership of them. Only the story belongs to me.**

* * *

**AN: Edited on 02/11/08**

* * *

**The following takes place on Thursday...**

* * *

"Good morning Rei, how are you doing?" Akane asked looking up from the counter where she was making their lunches for the day when Rei walked in. 

"I'm okay." Rei said with a half smile as she made herself a cup of tea.

"You sure you shouldn't stay home today?" Akane asked after a moment looking over at her with concern.

"No I think the kids at school are going to need someone to talk to like I did last night. The least I can do is be there for them like you were for me." Rei said with a smile as she walked over and startled Akane by hugging her.

"Glad I could help." Akane said softly after the shock wore off and she returned the girl's hug.

"I'm going to leave a bit early today, going to see if the teachers need my help with anything." Rei informed her after letting her go a moment later.

"Okay Rei. Here." Akane said with a smile as she handed her her bento box.

"Thanks." Rei called over her shoulder with a wave as she headed out to put her shoes on.

"She gonna be okay?" Ranma asked as he walked into the kitchen a moment later.

"I don't know Ran-kun. Only time will tell." Akane said with a sad smile as she handed him his box and started out with her own. After a quick breakfast, they put on their shoes and grabbing their bags headed off for school.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me." Akane groaned as she walked onto the school yard with Ranma only to stop at the sight before them. 

"You really surprised?" Ranma asked shaking his head as he looked down at her.

"No but that doesn't mean I can't complain about it." Akane grumbled as the obnoxious laughter rang out around them.

"Ranma-sama fear not, your darling Kodachi is here to save you from that wretched peasant." Kodachi called out as she saw him and tried to glomp him but missed when he stepped out of the way.

"Get lost Kodachi, you aren't wanted here." Ranma spat at her as he moved over to stand next to Akane.

"Oh Ranma-sama that wretched girl has put a spell over you, but fear not my love, I shall break it when you taste from my honey lips." Kodachi promised as she once again tried to latch onto him, but this time was stopped when Akane pulled Ranma away. By now a crowd had gathered around them including the girls who were staring at Kodachi as if she had grown at second head.

"I will only tell you this once Kodachi, stay away from Ranma!" Akane yelled as she placed herself in front of him and settled into a stance.

"I will teach you manners peasant and then I shall take Ranma-darling back into the arms of his one love." Kodachi cried out as she pulled her ribbon out and got into her own stance.

"He already is!" Akane yelled out as she jumped into the air and attacked Kodachi with a kick aimed at her midsection. Kodachi caught Akane's ankle with her ribbon and swung it away from her to try and send Akane flying, but Akane grabbed onto the ribbon and used Kodachi's own momentum to pull herself back into Kodachi and connected with her stomach in a double leg kick.

As she pushed off of her she back flipped away and landed facing her just as Kodachi hit the ground. "Stay away from us Kodachi. Ranma doesn't want anything to do with you." Akane said as she stood over the girl and looked down at her shaking her head.

"You dare mar this beautiful body?!" Kodachi shouted as she started to get back up.

"Moron." Akane said shaking her head as she reached out for her mallet and swung it toward Kodachi just as she finished righting herself and sent her flying out of the school yard.

"I swear the Kunos have something seriously wrong with them." Ranma said shaking his head as they started toward the school doors ignoring the questions that the students were throwing at them as they passed.

"No kidding." Akane said nodding in agreement. "Who do you think will be next?" Akane asked after a moment as she turned to look at him.

"Not sure, but if I have to take a guess I would say Shampoo and the old ghoul." Ranma answered after thinking for a moment.

"You're probably right." Akane agreed after a moment.

* * *

_Great two Youma, just what I need. _Rei thought to herself later that day as she was making her way home from school. "MARS SOLAR POWER MAKE-UP!" Rei yelled as she pulled out her transformation pen and started to transform. 

"Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, sai, zen. Akuryo taisan!" Mars called out sending one of her wards to the forehead of the first Youma to keep him busy for a moment while she turned her attention to the other. "MARS FIRE WHIP!" Mars called out as she grabbed a hold of the fire whip that appeared and started to swing it at the Youma like she was a lion trainer.

After a moment she tried to click on her communicator to contact the others but by then the first Youma had gotten loose from the ward and attacked her before she was able to. "Damn Youma." Mars growled as she jumped away from the Youma who were now closing in on her.

* * *

"What's wrong Ranma?" Akane asked a moment after he had stopped suddenly causing her to crash into him. 

"There's a fight near by." Ranma said as he jumped off of the fence and took off running in the direction of the battle.

"Of course there is. There always is." Akane said rolling her eyes as she shook her head and took off after him. "It's one of those scouts." Akane said as she caught up to where he had stopped at the edge of the park.

"Yeah and she's losing." Ranma said shaking his head a moment before charging in to help.

"And here we go again." Akane said with a snort as she took off into the battle with him.

"'Kane help her with that one, I'll get this one." Ranma called over his shoulder as he squared off with the Youma in question.

"Youma no baka!" Akane cried out as she pulled her mallet out and hit him over the head to give the girl a breather. "You okay?" Akane asked not taking her eyes off of the Youma as she stood between it and the scout.

"Yeah Akane I'm okay. Just a bit out numbered." Mars said with a laugh as she stood up and dusted herself off.

_Akane? Why doesn't she use formal speech since she doesn't know me?_ Akane wondered to herself before shaking her head and turning her attention back to the Youma in front of her.

Some where off to the side she could hear the cry of "Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!" and knew the Youma Ranma was dealing with was about to be in some serious pain.

Forgetting about Ranma for now, Akane swung her mallet again hitting the Youma and sending it flying back a bit. "Damn these things have a hard head." Akane said sighing as the Youma stood back up and started charging after her.

"Duck!" Mars called over her shoulder and Akane quickly did as she was told. "MARS FLAME SNIPER!" Mars called out as she readied her bow and let the fire arrow fly. It pierced the Youma's flesh in between his eyes causing him to fall backwards screeching in pain.

"Back up you two!" Ranma called over to them and as Akane turned to look noticed he was moving in a spiral.

"Get down!" Akane shouted to Mars rushing over and pushing her down as she hit the deck.

"Hiryu Shoten Ha!" Ranma called out as the whirl wind started up around him and the Youma lifting them all into the air. A few moments later, Ranma landed safely on the ground next to them and they watched as the whirl wind died down and the two Youmas crashed to the ground.

"Thanks you two." Mars said with a smile as she stood back up. "You two should head back to the temple. I'll watch them 'til Sailor Moon shows up." Mars said with a smile before walking off toward the Youmas. Akane and Ranma stare at each other confused before shaking their heads and heading back to the temple.

* * *

"What it just me or...?" Akane asked after they had entered the temple and removed their shoes. 

"That was Rei wasn't it?" Ranma asked as he turned to her with raised eye brows.

"It had to be." Akane said as she shook her head to try and clear it. "I'll make a snack." Akane said more to herself than to Ranma as she turned and headed into the kitchen.

"I'll watch." Ranma said with a smile as she followed after her. A little while later they were sitting at the table munching on their afternoon snack when Rei came in.

"Hey you two, how was school?" Rei asked with a smile as she came in and sat down at the table.

"Well we had to deal with Kuno's sister Kodachi and we learned something interesting after school." Ranma said as he looked over at her with raised eye brows.

"Yeah very interesting. I'm sure you would think so too Sailor Mars." Akane said with a smirk. Rei looked up at her startled and stared at her in shock for a moment.

"How did you know?" Rei asked shaking her head confused.

"Oh let's see. You called me Akane as if you knew me. And you told us to go back to the temple." Akane pointed out laughing when she saw Rei face-fault.

"Oh crap I did didn't I? Damn and I thought Serena was the ditz." Rei said shaking her head at her slip up.

"Does that mean the girls are...?" Akane let the question hang in the air as she raised her eye brows at Rei.

"Yes but you can't say anything to anyone. None of our families know." Rei explained as she pleaded with both of them to keep their secret.

"Hey no worries we all got our secrets." Ranma said with a smile as he reassured her.

"Thanks. And by the way, Ranma those attacks you were using, do those happen to be chi based?" Rei asked after smiling and then turning serious.

"Yeah why?" Ranma asked looking a bit confused.

"These new bunch of Youmas that have been attacking, they are stealing chi now on top of energy like they normally do. And for the first time people are starting to die.

"We figure if we can find some way to fix the problem with their chi we might be able to save some lives, plus if we can add chi to our attacks it will make them stronger against the Youma." Rei explained as the phone started ringing in the background. She went to stand to go get it but heard her grand father answering and so stopped.

"Well Dr. Tofu taught me some pressure points ta help the flow of chi, I can teach you girls that plus I should be able to show you how to do chi attacks, shouldn't be too hard to add that into the attacks you have already." Ranma informed her after thinking for a moment.

* * *

Rei's grand father walking into the room brought their attention from the conversation they were having to him. "That was the school. Seems you two have gotten into fights the last few days. Mind explaining?" He asked as he looked over at Ranma and Akane. 

"Sorry Sensei, yesterday it was Kuno and today Kodachi was waiting at the school for us to arrive. They are two of the people we were trying to get away from. We tried talking to them but they didn't want to listen and attacked first. We were only defending ourselves." Ranma explained as he bowed to him.

"Ah I see. Well do try to keep fights away from school." He said with a bow to them before heading back out of the room.

"Hai!" Ranma and Akane called back after him.

* * *

"You ready?" Ranma asked with a smirk as they readied themselves for their evening spar. 

"Of course." Akane said matching his smirk as Rei watched from off to the side. After a moment they jumped into the air and began trading punches and kicks at lightning fast speed. As Akane went to try a round house her attention was pulled away by a scream coming from Rei.

They both turned to find her hunched over holding onto her head. "Rei!" Akane cried out as she landed on the ground and rushed over to her.

"Rei you okay?" Akane asked worried as she gently shook the girl's shoulders.

"Rei?" Ranma asked softly when she still hadn't answered Akane.

"An evil is coming." Rei answered after a moment as she turned and looked up at them.

* * *


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: The Ranmaverse and all of it's characters are property of the brilliant Takahashi-sama and Sailor Moon characters belong to Takeuchi-sama and I claim no ownership of them. Only the story belongs to me.**

* * *

**AN:****Edited for a typo and Akane's aura color.**

**Edited on 02/11/08**

* * *

**The following takes place on Thursday and Friday...**

* * *

((Rei here everyone get over to the temple now.)) Rei said into her communicator as they walked back into the house. 

((Everything okay Rei?)) Serena's voice came through with a hint of worry.

((I've had a premonition and it doesn't look good.)) Rei explained as she made her way into the dinner room and sat down with Ranma and Akane following.

((We'll be right over.)) Ami said a moment later as they turned off their communicators and began heading toward the temple. With in a few minutes they had all arrived and looked over at Ranma and Akane with raised eye brows.

"Don't worry they know." Rei said turning toward the others when she noticed their confused expressions.

"They know? Know what?" Lita asked turning from them to look at Rei.

"Everything. I kind of slipped up today when I was fighting two Youma." Rei said shaking her head at her own blunder.

"You what?" Lita asked in shock.

"That is not important for now, what about your premonition Rei?" Ami asked as she silenced the others and they turned their attention back to the problem at hand.

"I couldn't get a clear image of it, it's more what I felt then saw. I felt an overwhelming force of evil and lust. And something told me out of all of us only Ranma would be safe." Rei explained as she turned to look at him.

"Wait in other words the evil is only after girls?" Akane asked catching everyone's attention.

"It seemed that way to me." Rei said with a nod of her head. Ranma and Akane exchanged looks with each other before groaning.

"Happosai." Ranma and Akane said in unison shaking their heads.

"Who?" Serena asked confused.

"He's the grand master of our school. World's biggest pervert, in fact he can recharge himself just by touching women or their undergarments." Akane explained as Ranma began beating his head on the table.

"I was hoping we were done dealing with him." Ranma said with a groan.

"You and me both." Akane agreed with a sigh.

"How do we stop him?" Lita asked after a moment breaking the silence.

"You don't. I'll deal with him when he shows up. I mean no offense to any of you, trust me you wouldn't want to deal with him." Ranma assured them when he saw Lita was starting to get annoyed.

"So what now?" Serena asked after a moment.

"Now we start workin' on your chi attacks." Ranma said as he turned toward Rei.

"Anywhere we can work without anyone seeing you?"

"Yeah we can work in our dojo, it's not much, about the size of this room, but it should work." Rei said after thinking for a moment.

"Good cause you'll will need to be scouts at the time." Ranma said as he stood up and started following Rei out of the room.

"At least grandpa and Chad are out at a meeting, we won't have to worry about that." Rei called over her shoulders as the girls stood up and followed after them.

* * *

"Okay transform so we can get started." Ranma commanded as he moved out of the way with Akane. 

"It's okay girls." Rei assured them as she pulled out her wand. After looking around at each other and shrugging they pulled out theirs as well.

"MERCURY!"

"MARS!"

"JUPITER!"

"VENUS!"

"SOLAR POWER MAKE-UP!"

"MOON ETURNAL MAKE-UP!" The scouts called out and began transforming in front of Ranma and Akane.

"Interesting." Ranma said when they had finished.

"Oh cute you get wings." Akane said with a smile as she ran over to Sailor Moon to get a better look.

"I know aren't they just adorable?" Moon asked with a smile.

"Nows not the time to be turnin' into a girl on me tomboy." Ranma said laughing at her before turning his attention back to the scouts. Akane just blew him a raspberry before heading back off to the corner of the room.

"Now what was interesting?" Mercury asked getting everyone's attention.

"When you transform, you use a small amount of chi, which means there's probably already some in your attacks and that it should be easy to add more." Ranma explained as he walked around examining the girls.

"What's he doing?" Moon asked looking over at Akane.

"He's looking at your auras." Akane explained laughing when she saw the girls' expressions. "This." Akane said as she concentrated and flared her aura around her so even the untrained eye could see it.

"We have that?" Venus asked confused.

"Not as powerful as hers, but yeah you have one." Ranma said as he finished what he was doing and went back in front of the girls. "Okay have you guys ever tried to call your attacks without letting 'em go?" Ranma asked after thinking for a moment.

"Normally there would be no point, but I have once, but I think I was the only one." Mercury answered.

"Oh yeah when you tried to use your Shine Aqua Illusion on us." Venus said nodding her head when she realized what Mercury was talking about.

"Hmm okay, what's your lowest attack?" Ranma asked after scratching his head.

"Those would be Mercury Bubbles, Mars Fire, Jupiter Thunder, Venus Crescent Beam, and Moon Tiara." Mercury answered for everyone.

"But mine no longer works." Moon explained gaining nods from the others.

"And each of those have a sort of command at the end to finish them." Mars informed him.

"Command?" Ranma asked raising his eye brows at her.

"Yes in that order they would be Blast, Ignite, Crash, Smash and Magic." Mercury explained as she pointed to each of the scouts for their attacks.

"Okay so this is what we are gonna do. Starting with you Mercury, call up your attack but don't use the command word." Ranma instructed after thinking it over a moment.

"Okay." Mercury said with a nod of her head. "MERCURY BUBBLES!" Mercury called out as she started spinning around and ended with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Okay hold that for a minute." Ranma instructed as he began reading her aura again. "Yeah there is a bit of chi in that, not even as much as 'Kane-chan uses when she breaks bricks, but it's there none the less." Ranma said nodding his head.

"You break bricks?" Moon asked looking over at Akane.

"Yep when ever I'm angry." Akane said nodding her head.

"Remind me to never be a brick." Moon said causing everyone to laugh.

"Okay Mercury can you feel the pull?" Ranma asked turning everyone's attention back to Mercury and him.

"The pull?" Mercury asked confused looking up at him.

"Yes when you pull out your powers, you should feel them coming from some where inside you." Ranma explained as he continued to read her aura and the chi present in the attack.

"I think I know what you mean." Mercury said after concentrating for a minute.

"Okay try to draw from that." Ranma instructed as he stepped back to watch her. For a moment nothing happened then the bubbles around her started to merge and ended up being one large bubble that covered her entire body.

"Nice, that didn't take too long." Ranma said with a smile. "Now finish it off." Ranma commanded after a minute.

"You sure?" Mercury asked looking over at him with raised eye brows.

"Yeah go ahead. Just aim it away from everyone." Ranma said nodding.

"Won't do much good." Moon said laughing.

"Okay." Mercury said shaking her head. "BLAST!" Mercury called out as she spread her arms apart and sent her attack away from her. Within moments the entire room was covered in a dense fog.

"Fog? Interesting." Ranma said with a laugh.

"Wow worse than it normally is, I can't even see my hands any more." Moon called out from some where behind Mercury.

"Umm how long does this normally last?" Akane asked after a minute and they still couldn't see.

"Normally just a few minutes." Mercury informed her and they began waiting for it to clear up.

"Okay now that that's cleared, the rest of you guys' lowest attacks, are they defensive like Mercury's or offensive?" Ranma asked about five minutes later when they could see each other again.

"Offensive." Mars answered for everyone.

"Okay with as powerful as hers was I don't think offensive would be good in here. So you guys are gonna call them up but we won't be letting them go. If we can we'll get away from a weekend and work on your most powerful attacks away from people.

"Now everyone call yours up but don't say the command word. Moon you just sit out for this since yours doesn't work anymore." Ranma said as he stepped back.

"Alright." Moon said as she walked over to stand next to Akane.

"MARS FIRE!"

"JUPITER THUNDER!"

"VENUS CRESENT!" The scouts called out in unison as their attacks started to appear around them.

"Okay now try to find that pull I was tellin' Mercury about." Ranma commanded and after a few minutes their attacks had grown to twice if not three times their original size. "Not bad." Ranma said nodding his head as he looked at each of them in turn.

"Go ahead and power 'em down. Now we'll work on a pressure point to help with the flow of chi. 'Kane-chan can you come here a minute?" Ranma asked turning toward her as the scouts got rid of their attacks.

"Okay stand here." Ranma said putting her in front of the scouts and turning her away from them. "'Kane-chan flare up your aura and keep it up okay?" Ranma requested. Akane nodded her head and then flared up her aura.

"You see the darker red strands in her aura?" Ranma asked pointing to where the aura was darker in some places.

"Okay those darker parts are her chi flowin' into her aura. Now everyone has both an aura and chi, those your everyday person doesn't know about it or even use it most of the time. But none the less they are there.

"Now I'm gonna hit the pressure point and I want you to watch how the colors change." Ranma informed the scouts as he moved his fingers up to the base of Akane's neck and hit a few choice spots. The darker spots of red now took up most of the aura and the lighter was seen a little bit here and there.

"You see the difference?" Ranma asked turning to look at the scouts and after a nod from them, continued with his demonstration "Okay the reason her aura changed color like that is cause I opened up her chi flow so now all of her reserves are being used." Ranma explained as he turned back and hit the pressure points again and Akane collapsed in his arms as he caught her.

"You okay 'Kane-chan?" Ranma asked as he lifted her up and set her down against the wall.

"Yeah just not used to that much chi at once." Akane said softly as she nodded her head.

"Why did that happen? That's the same thing you did when Akane was attacked before, why did it happen differently this time?" Mars asked a bit confused.

"Last time some of her chi had been drained so there wasn't as much. Plus with her chi level being where it was supposed to be to start with, it was pretty much an over load. She's not used to that much chi, so it wore her out. Don't worry she'll be okay." Ranma assured them with a smile as he turned back to them.

"Now I will show you the pressure point, and next time you come across people who had their chi stolen you will have a better chance to save 'em. Though nothing is a guaranty." Ranma informed them as he started showing them the pressure point to use.

* * *

"Well it's pretty late, we should probably get some rest." Rei said late that night as she pulled out futons for the girls. "No point in you guys heading home this late." Rei said when they shot questioned looks at the futons. 

"Guess you have a point there." Lita said with a shrug as she laid down on hers.

"Good night guys." Ranma called over his shoulder as they started making their way to their own room. Within a few minutes the entire house was fast asleep and would have stayed that way had a loud feminine scream not woken them all up. As they rushed into Ranma and Akane's room they found Akane's aura flaring and sitting next to her was a red headed girl.

"Happosai ya freak!" The girl cried out as she rushed toward the small man carrying a large black sack.

"Now Ranma-chan is that any way to greet your master?" Happosai asked as he bounced around the room out of Ranma-chan's reach.

"You ain't my master ya old pervert!" Ranma-chan screeched as she chased after him.

"Akane what's going on? And who are they?" Rei asked pointing to the two running around the room.

"The pervert is Happosai the guy from your premonition and the other one is Ran-kun, umm kind of a long story to get into right now." Akane explained as she got out of bed pulling her mallet out as she did.

"I have had enough if you Happosai! Now get out and stay out!" Akane screamed as she rushed toward him and slammed her mallet into his small withered body. As he went flying into LEO Akane started to get control of her temper and turned to Ranma-chan.

"Ran-kun you okay?" Akane asked concerned as she put her mallet back into hammer space and walked over to her.

"Yeah just hate that old leach." Ranma-chan complained as she started ringing out her shirt.

"You and me both." Akane agreed as she started out of the room and headed to the bathroom. When she walked back in she had a glass of hot water and after dumping it over Ranma-chan's head, he turned back into his male self.

"Thanks 'Kane-chan." Ranma said with a smile.

"So you have a water based curse too?" Ami asked reminding them that the girls were still in the doorway.

"Umm yeah sorry about this." Ranma said placing his hand behind his head and laughing nervously

"No problem, I can understand why you wouldn't go around telling people this." Rei said with a laugh.

"That reminds me Ran-kun, I've been wondering why you haven't transformed in front of them yet. Normally you're a water magnet." Akane said turning to him.

"Well I think when I accepted my curse as a part of me the whole water magnet thing went away. And I was using some water proof soap I picked up while in China, but I ran out yesterday." Ranma said with a smirk.

"Well we should get back to bed." Rei said as she ushered the girls out of the room.

"Good plan." Ranma said with a nod as he headed back over to the bed.

* * *

"Go take your bath Ran-kun, I'm going to work out a bit before I come in." Akane called over her shoulder the next morning after they had gotten back from their morning jog and she started stretching. 

"Okay 'Kane-chan." Ranma replied as he headed inside. A few minutes later Akane had finished warming up and went to start her kata but noticed a movement in the yard and when she looked over she saw a small white duck.

"Mousse?" Akane questioned with raised eye brows and when the duck nodded his head she quickly picked him up and walked inside with him. "Ran-kun Mousse is here!" Akane called out as she took off her shoes.

"Mousse?" Ranma asked confused as he walked back out while drying his hair. Seeing the duck in Akane's arms, he just shook his head and grabbing Mousse headed back toward the bath room.

"Why did you call that a Mousse? That was a duck." Serena said looking over at Akane confused.

"That was Mousse." Akane said as she headed into the kitchen to start making up the bento boxes.

"No that was a duck." Mina insisted as the girls joined her.

"No I mean his name is Mousse." Akane said shaking her head as she turned back to look at them.

"Why would you name a duck Mousse?" Serena asked with a giggle.

"No I didn't...oh never mind you'll find out soon enough." Akane said nodding behind the girls. When they turned around they found Ranma standing next to a young man with long black hair and white robes.

"Girls meet Mousse, Mousse meet Ami, Rei, Mina, Lita and Serena." Ranma said as she pointed at each of them.

"Nice to see you again Mousse." Akane said looking over at him with a smile.

"If that were only true Akane-san." Mu tsu said with a bow.

"Ah Mousse you know I never had a problem with you. Heck you even tried to help us with the wedding, even if it only was so you could have Shampoo." Akane said with a smile.

"Though I don't think all the 'Saotome prepare to die!'s helped much." Ranma said with a laugh.

"No I suppose not." Mu tsu agreed with a smile after a moment.

"He looks like my ex boyfriend." Lita said dreamily shocking the room.

"Hey are you single?" Mina asked with a smile as she moved toward him.

"Sorry but my heart already belongs to someone." Mu tsu said with a small bow.

"Darn." Mina said snapping her fingers.

"Yeah and Shampoo doesn't deserve you Mousse you really should find someone better then her." Akane said as she turned back to the group.

"Ah but we do not choose who we love Akane-san." Mu tsu said with a shrug.

"Got that right." Akane said with a laugh as she stuck her tongue out at Ranma.

"Wait hold up. Some one named Mousse is in love with some one named Shampoo? What's up with that?" Serena asked after a moment.

"Huh? Oh the Amazon trio all have names that sound like hair products when pronounced in Japanese. The other one is Cologne, Shampoo's great grand mother." Ranma explained missing the shocked looks on the girls' faces.

"The correct way to pronounce them how ever is Mu tsu, Shan Pu and Khu Lon." Mu tsu informed them.

"Wait did you say Amazon trio?" Ami asked after the girls got over their shock.

"Yeah that's what we called the Chinese Amazons that were living in Nerima why?" Akane asked confused.

"Ah sorry we dealt with an Amazon trio before, but wasn't the same people. Just threw us off for a second." Ami said with a laugh.

"You'll have to tell us about that some time. But for now why are you here Mousse?" Ranma asked turning everyone's attention back to the Chinese Amazon in the room.

"I have come to warn you Saotome." Mu tsu informed him as he turned to look at him.

"They're on the way aren't they?" Ranma asked with a groan.

"Yes. Shan Pu and Khu Lon should be here any time now and they are very pissed at you for leaving. So pissed in fact that they have bought some help from the village. Khu Lon intends to bring you back to China at all costs." Mu tsu warned as he shook his head.

"Thanks for the warning Mousse, I figured she would try something at some point." Ranma admitted with a sigh.

"You should be going Mousse, I wouldn't want Cologne or Shampoo to find out you've been here to warn us." Akane said with a smile as she poured a glass of water.

"Thank you Akane-san." Mu tsu said as he bowed again before she dumped the water over his head. After putting his robes back where ever he hides them, Mu tsu flew out the window back toward Nerima.

"That was interesting." Serena said with a smile.

"Is he going to be okay?" Rei asked looking over at Ranma and Akane.

"As long as he stays with Shampoo he will never be okay." Akane said shaking her head sadly. "We should be getting to school." Akane said after a moment as she handed out the bento boxes.

"So what is a Chinese Amazon anyways?" Mina asked as they started out of the temple.

"A pain in the ass." Akane said with a groan as Ranma laughed.

* * *

"See you guys after school!" Rei called out as she turned and headed toward her school. The rest waved and continued on the way to their own. 

"I want you guys to do me a favor." Ranma said after a few minutes breaking the silence that had settled over the group.

"Sure what do you need?" Lita asked looking over at him.

"If Cologne and Shampoo show up, I want you to get 'Kane and get away from there." Ranma informed them.

"Ran-kun don't start that, I'm not going to just take off. I am.." Akane started before she was interrupted by Ranma.

"Don't go starting that 'I can take care of myself' crap 'Kane-chan. I don't care how good you are or how much better you have gotten. This is Cologne we are talking 'bout. Even I can't beat her. And I won't be able to concentrate on the fight if I gotta worry 'bout 'em using you against me." Ranma said as he held onto her shoulders. After sighing Akane nodded her head.

"Alright Ran-kun, if that's what you want." Akane said as they started toward school again.

* * *

"Not bad lunch." Lita said with a smile as she looked over at Akane as they sat underneath the tree that had become their normal lunch spot. 

"Thank you." Akane said with a smile before turning to Ranma. "Do you like it Ran-kun? Ran-kun what's wrong?" Akane asked when she noticed he wasn't eating and staring off into space.

"Get 'Kane-chan out of here." Ranma demanded as he put his bento box on the ground and stood up.

"What's going on Ranma?" Ami asked as she looked around but didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"They're coming I can feel their auras. Get out of here 'Kane-chan." Ranma pleaded turning toward her.

"I'm going. Be careful Ran-kun." Akane whispered as she and the girls started away from him. "Where are we going?" Akane asked as she followed the girls into the school.

"The roof. Figured it would be the best place to watch and still be out of danger." Lita called over her shoulder as they started up the stairs.

"Good plan." Akane agreed nodding her head.

* * *


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: The Ranmaverse and all of it's characters are property of the brilliant Takahashi-sama and Sailor Moon characters belong to Takeuchi-sama and I claim no ownership of them. Only the story belongs to me.**

* * *

**AN:****Edited for a typo and Akane's aura color.**

**Edited on 02/11/08**

* * *

**The following takes place on Friday and Saturday...**

* * *

"Hello son-in-law." Khu Lon growled as she appeared with Shan Pu and two other Amazons in toe. 

"I ain't your son-in-law, how many times I gotta tell you that old ghoul?" Ranma spat back at her as he saw Shan Pu rushing towards him.

"Airen!" Shan Pu cried out in glee as she tried to glomp onto him, but he moved out of the way and instead she fell to the ground. "Why Airen move?" Shan Pu asked standing up confused.

"Cause I ain't your Airen Shampoo, have never been, never will." Ranma replied not bothering to look over at her.

"Silly Airen is law. No choice." Shan Pu said laughing as if he had just told her a joke.

"I don't give a damn 'bout your stupid law, it don't mean a damn thing here." Ranma spat at her as he glared at her to stop her from moving toward him like she had begun to do.

"Airen no should be stupid. Airen have no choice. Is law. Airen is Shampoo's, Airen going come to China." Shan Pu insisted as she moved back toward her great grandmother.

"Read my lips Shampoo, I..ain't...never...gonna...be...your...AIREN!" Ranma screamed at her before turning back to Khu Lon. "Give it up old ghoul. I ain't never gonna be your son-in-law, least of all now. And if you try to force me back to China, let's just say your village won't last very long." Ranma vowed as he balled his hands into fists while trying to rein in his temper.

Khu Lon went to respond but a faint glimmer of sun light on his finger caught her attention. "Well Ranma if you don't have to listen to our laws why should we listen to yours?" Khu Lon wondered as she nodded toward the two Amazons that were with them.

Ranma watched in horror as they started leaping up the side of the school and were closing in on where Akane was watching. "Khu Lon!" Ranma yelled out quickly catching her attention by pronouncing it correctly. "One hair on that tomboy head gets hurt and I will wipe the Joketsuzoku off the face of the earth." Ranma swore as he looked Khu Lon dead in the eyes.

Khu Lon thought about this for a moment while Akane and the girls got in ready stances to defend if the Amazons attacked. Khu Lon calls out something in Chinese and the two Amazons back off and drop back to the ground.

"Good choice." Ranma said as he shot Akane a quick glance who returned it with a smile.

* * *

(Shan Pu.) Khu Lon called out in their native tongue. 

(Yes great grand-mother?) Shan Pu inquired as she turned back to her.

(We shall return to the Kiss of Death.) Khu Lon informed her earning a gasp from Shan Pu.

(No great grand-mother. I will get him to come with us just give me...) Shan Pu started before she was interrupted by a whack to the head by Khu Lon's staff.

(Pay attention girl. I don't intend to have this fight end up in the village. I very much believe he could destroy a good deal of us and we do not need that for one little male. Besides take a good look at his finger Shan Pu.) Khu Lon instructed and Shan Pu turned back to look at Ranma.

At first she didn't see anything out of the ordinary but after a moment she caught the glint off of the sun. "Ranma too too stupid. Ranma just come back all would be okay, but now Shampoo kill!" Shan Pu cried out as she pulled out her bonboris and charged after him with them raised above her head.

* * *

"What is going on down there? I'm only understanding half of this." Lita said shaking her head as she turned back to Akane. 

"Long story short when Shampoo first showed up she was after Ranma's female form to kill her after giving her the kiss of death cause she beat her in combat. Then she attacked me thinking I was hiding her and Ranma's male form defeated her on accident and she switched to the kiss of marriage.

"Outsider female kill, outsider male marry to put it mildly. And by the looks of things they are back to the kiss of death since Ranma is now married." Akane explained as she watched the battle below as the two other Amazons jumped in and started helping Shan Pu.

"What's Joketsuzoku?" Serena asked after thinking for a moment.

"It's their village in China." Akane replied as her eyes followed the punches and blocks that were being swung back and forth below.

"Wait you mean he threatened to wipe out their entire race if they hurt you?" Mina asked in shock.

"Pretty much." Akane said with a shrug.

"He doesn't look too good down there." Ami said shaking her head as the fight started to turn in the Amazons favor.

"It's the whole don't hit girls bull, it's holding him back. He could easily stop this in one shot but he still doesn't want to hurt them." Akane said with a chuckle.

"After everything they've done?" Lita asked in disbelief.

"Ranma isn't one to hold a grudge, truthfully he just wants everyone to stop trying to rule his life for him. As long as I am not in trouble he's not really going to want to hurt them." Akane explained as the battle started to be really one-sided.

* * *

As Shan Pu swung her bonbori down on Ranma's arm as he tried to block her attack and the attack from the other two, the cracking of bone echoed around them as Shan Pu grinned. "Ranma too too pathetic." Shan Pu said with a laugh as she started bringing her bonbori down on his head. 

But before it connected, it was stopped short by a wooden mallet. "You okay Ran-kun?" Akane called over her shoulder as she pushed Shan Pu's weapon back with her own and caused Shan Pu to lose her balance.

"'Kane-chan what are you doing? They're gonna give you a kiss of death if you fight her." Ranma warned as he tried to stand back up.

"They already did remember? And besides we wouldn't have this problem if you'd stop with this don't hit girls crap and fight them back." Akane hissed to him as Shan Pu stood back up and started making her way back to Akane.

(Stay. I will handle this alone.) Shan Pu called back to her sisters as she raised her bonboris and charged after Akane. "This too too easy. Shampoo kill kitchen destroyer and Ranma will be mine." Shan Pu said matter-of-factly as she started trading blows with Akane.

"You really are dumber then you look aren't you Shampoo?" Akane asked with a laugh as she weaved in and out of Shan Pu's attacks while trading with her own.

"Shampoo not stupid, violent girl stupid." Shan Pu hissed back at her.

"No I think you're the one that's stupid Shampoo. Especially if you think my husband is going to go any where with you if you beat me. Which you wont even be able to do that, you're far too weak!" Akane cried out as she swung the mallet into Shan Pu's stomach, who was distracted by the husband comment, and sent her flying back a bit.

* * *

_What in the world is 'Kane-chan thinking?_ Ranma wondered to himself as the girls made their way over and helped him to his feet. 

"What's that look Ranma?" Lita whispered making sure only he could hear her.

"'Kane-chan is acting more like me then like her right now. I don't know what she's got up her sleeve but I hope it's enough." Ranma whispered back as they watched Shan Pu picked herself up off of the ground and charge after Akane again. _If I didn't know any better...but it can't be. She doesn't know that move._ Ranma thought to himself confused.

"What's wrong Shampoo? Is the little violent girl kicking your ass?" Akane mocked as she dodged another swing by Shan Pu and caught her in the leg with her own. _Almost there...just a bit more._ Akane thought to herself as she felt Shan Pu's aura flaring up around her.

"And I thought you were supposed to be Cologne's heir. I hope she can still train Mousse." Akane said laughing as Shan Pu charged screaming in rage and she began leading her in a spiral.

_The girl can't know that move can she?_ Khu Lon wondered to herself as she quickly caught onto Akane's movements.

_Almost there...that's it Shampoo just follow right into my trap._ Akane thought with a grin as she moved into the inner spiral. "Hiryu Shoten..." Akane started as she dropped all emotion off of her face and bit back a giggle when Shan Pu stopped dead and stared at her. "Get lost Shampoo or I will finish it." Akane warned coldly.

"You do not know this technic." Khu Lon insisted as she pogoed over to them.

"What old ghoul don't think Ranma taught me anything while we been gone?" Akane asked with a smirk as she looked over at her before turning back to Shan Pu. "Last warning Shampoo, beat it." Akane said nodding her head away from the school.

* * *

"Shit Youmas at a time like this?" Lita asked as students came screaming toward them as they ran away from the three Youmas that were following them. Everyone followed her gaze before Khu Lon called out to the Amazons. 

(We shall leave now!)

(But great grand-mother!) Shan Pu cried out.

(Now!) Khu Lon yelled as she pogoed away with the other two following.

"Go with them Shampoo or I will finish it." Akane warned her again and after a moment, Shan Pu ran off after the Amazons.

"You guys go get ready, we'll hold them off 'til you get back." Ranma called over his shoulder as he ran off toward Akane.

"Roger!" Lita called back as she took off for a place to transform with the girls following.

"Ran-kun you sure you're up for fighting? That arm looks broken." Akane pointed out worried as he took a stance next to her.

"Yeah I'll be okay." Ranma assured her with a smile. "You got some explaining to do after though." Ranma said with a smirk as the Youmas began charging toward them. "Moko Takabisha!" Ranma called out sending the ki blast with one hand toward the Youmas. Akane began swinging her mallet at one of them, while Ranma took on the other two.

It wasn't too long before the shouts of "MERCURY WATER!" "VENUS ROMANCE!" "JUPITER LIGHTINING!" could be heard coming from behind them. After holding onto them for a moment and pouring as much chi into them as they could they let the attacks go with a yell of "FALL!" "BLOOMS!" "BOLT!"

Now about this time would have been when Sailor Moon joined the battle with an attack of her own but before she was able to utter a word, two figures showed up in the mist of the battle and all hell broke lose. Ranma noticed their presence first and before he could cry out, the over whelming fear began to take him over.

And too wrapped up in their own fights, the others didn't even notice any thing was wrong until a very distinct meow came from Ranma. "Kuso!" Akane cried out as she rushed toward Ranma's side, but as she approached the Youma she had been fighting decided to attack her again causing Ranma-neko to enter the battle.

"What in the world?" Sailor Moon wondered as she starting moving toward where Ranma-neko was clawing at the Youmas.

"Stay back!" Akane cried out as she ran over and pushed Sailor Moon back. By now Ranma-neko had destroyed the Youmas and turned around with a meow to Akane as he started heading toward her. The scouts saw this and jumped in front of Akane to block his path causing him to hiss at them.

"No it's okay." Akane said as she pushed past the scouts and started toward Ranma-neko who jumped into her arms knocking her back. The scouts stared in shock and then confusion as he started licking Akane's face before curling up on her legs and laying down.

"Umm what was that?" Jupiter asked after a moment when the soft sounds of his purring could be heard.

"That was the cat-fu. You don't have to worry about me when he's in this form, I am the only one he won't attack. In fact he thought you guys were either attacking me or keeping me away from him. Neither are a good idea when he's like this." Akane explained as she laid her head back on the ground to look at them behind her.

"How do you change him back?" Mercury asked after a moment as Ranma-neko began moving around on Akane's lap.

"Water or let him sleep it off. But I don't think waiting around for him to snap out of it would be a good idea. We should get him out of here." Akane said as she softly nudged Ranma-neko off of her lap and stood up. "Come on Ranma." Akane said sweetly as she started walking out of the school yard.

* * *

Once they were out of sight, the scouts quickly detransformed and followed closely behind Akane and Ranma-neko as they headed back toward the temple. "Hey can one of you go in here for a glass of cold water? I don't want to try to leave him out here and I'd hate to see what would happen if he followed me in." Akane said with a laugh as she stopped in the alley next to a small café. 

"Sure." Mina said as she headed inside and returned a minute later with a cup of water. Akane poured the water over his head turning him into a her and shook her head when she looked up confused.

"Neko?" Ranma-chan asked with a groan.

"Neko." Akane agreed as she laughed and helped Ranma-chan to stand up.

"Well how'd the battle go?" Ranma-chan asked after a moment as they started walking toward the temple again.

"You kicked their butts." Serena chimed in with a smile.

"Well of course. I am Ranma Saotome." Ranma-chan said with a smirk. Akane just rolled her eyes as the girls laughed.

* * *

"Alright you ready for me to set this?" Ami asked as they sat down around the table and Ranma-chan laid her arm across it. 

"Go for it. I don't think the break is too bad. Should only take a day to heal." Ranma-chan said with a shrug.

"Ranma it takes longer for a broken arm to heal then a day and I still don't see why you wont go to the doctors." Lita said shaking her head.

"Trust me it wont take long for it to heal. Just set it and I'll be fine." Ranma-chan assured Ami with a smile. Ami just sighed and grabbed onto her arm quickly setting it back in place. Everyone but Akane, who was out of the room at the moment, did a double take when Ranma-chan started testing her arm like nothing was wrong.

"How do you do that?" Ami asked after a moment shaking everyone out of their shock.

"I heal fast." Ranma-chan said with a smirk as Akane walked back into the room with a tea kettle and poured the water over her head. "Thanks 'Kane-chan." Ranma said looking up at her with a smile.

* * *

"Hey Ran-kun?" Akane called out as she entered their room and found him sitting down at the desk. 

"What's up 'Kane-chan?" Ranma asked looking up at her.

"Do you think it's safe for them?" Akane asked as she walked over and sat down next to him.

"What do you mean?" Ranma asked a bit confused.

"For the girls. Having us here I mean. It's only a matter of time before some one else shows up or returns for that matter. I just don't think it's right to put them in danger like this." Akane explained shaking her head sadly.

"I know what'cha mean 'Kane-chan but they will probably follow us where ever we go and at least here the girls know how to protect themselves. Still I think you might be right. Maybe it would be better for them if we left." Ranma said as he thought out loud to himself.

"Don't even think about it." Rei warned as she appeared in their doorway with the girls behind her.

"Rei's right. You guys don't need to leave for our sake." Lita agreed earning nods from the rest of the girls.

"But we are putting you all in danger by being here." Akane insisted as she turned to face them.

"We are in danger whether you are here or not. We've spent the last few years fighting Youmas and their leaders. Yeah you may add a little extra chaos by being here, but in the long run it's going to be better." Serena insisted with a smile.

"They're right you two. Already in the short time you have been here you have helped us learn what the Youma are stealing now, helped us make our attacks more powerful, and showed us how to save some of the people. All of this is well worth a little extra chaos." Ami informed them.

"Yeah besides, you guys are our friends and we never let our friends down." Mina promised giving them a victory sign.

"If you guys want to leave for the right reasons that's fine, but not because you are worried about us." Rei demanded as she turned and headed out of the room with the girls following.

"Think we're out voted?" Akane asked turning to Ranma with a smile.

"Looks like it." Ranma agreed with a smirk.

* * *

"Here you go my love." Starlite said as she added the last little bit of energy and chi to the glass coffin in front of her. "Wake up Jedite, it is time for our revenge." Starlite informed him with an evil smile as the black energy, that was circling around, started picking up speed. 

Wind started to pick up in the wind blowing the dirt and rocks on the ground around in the air. The Youma that was standing by was slammed into the wall behind it but Starlite held her ground and just continued to smile as the wind pulled at her clothes. The wind picked up once again as the coffin shattered and sent the glass flying every where.

Starlite ignored the Youma that was howling in pain and just brushed the shards of glass off of her uniform. "Welcome back love." Starlite greeted as the figure sat up and brushed glass off of themselves as well.

"How long?" Jedite growled as he stood up and climbed off of what was left of the bottom of the coffin.

"About three years." Starlite informed him as she bowed.

"What of the others?" Jedite asked as he turned and started walking over to her.

"Gone, destroyed by the scouts." Starlite told him as she reached her hand up and brushed a shard of glass off of his shoulder.

"Queen Beryl?" Jedite asked with raised eye brows.

"They destroyed her only a few months after you were put in that." Starlite said as she nodded her head toward what was left of the coffin.

"Then the second thing we will do is destroy the scouts." Jedite growled as he looked over at what used to be his coffin before turning back to Starlite.

"And what is the first my lord?" Starlite asked with a slight bow of her head. Jedite just smirked and pulled her in close and captured her lips with his own. The kiss, although short, was filled with passion and hunger.

"It's been far too long dear wife." Jedite insisted when the kiss ended.

"A moment is far too long husband." Starlite agreed as she moved in for another kiss.

* * *

"You sure this is it my lord?" Starlite asked after they had appeared out side of an apartment building. 

"Oh yes this is the home of Sailor Mercury. Now let's make sure my time in a coffin didn't leave me rusty." Jedite said with a smirk as he began to gather a ball of energy in his hand. Once it was the size of a basket ball, he threw it though the window of Ami's apartment.

A moment after the glass broke, the apartment exploded sending shard of glass and debris flying every where. "Hmm seems she's not home." Jedite realized a bit disappointed.

"Onto the next then?" Starlite wondered with a smirk.

"Yes onto the next." Jedite agreed as they disappeared.

* * *

"Oh my god! That's it!" Ami cried out as she jumped up startling everyone in the room. 

"Ami?" Rei wondered as she raised her eye brows at her.

"Why didn't I see it before?" Ami asked herself ignoring Rei and the others. As she pulled out her computer she started typing away while nodding her head.

"What's up with Ami?" Ranma asked as he and Akane walked into the room.

"No idea." Mina said with a shrug.

"Kuso we've been so blind!" Ami yelled as she looked back up at the others.

"Mind filling us in Ami?" Lita asked as she folded her arms in front of her.

"Our schools." Ami said as she started typing away again.

"Our schools? What about them?" Serena asked confused.

"They've been attacked." Ami explained not bothering to look up at them.

"Yeah so what's the...?" Serena started before Rei interrupted her.

"Kuso you're right Ami! All three of our schools have been attacked. Why didn't we remember earlier?" Rei wondered as she slammed her hand down on the table.

"Umm mind filling the rest of us in?" Mina asked a bit confused.

"Jedite." Serena whispered as what the others were getting at started to make sense.

"Jedite knows who we are. Rei, Serena and I that is. He had found out our real names before he disappeared." Ami explained as her phone started going off. "What the?" Ami wondered as she flipped it open. "Moshi moshi." Ami said into the phone. "Really? Alright thank you. I will try to get a hold of my mother." Ami said into the phone before hanging up.

"What's up?" Ranma asked after a moment.

"That was my land lord. Our apartment was destroyed. And I would bet anything Jedite is behind it." Ami said as she stood up. "Rei get your grand father and Chad out of here. We need to get to Serena's now!" Ami called over her shoulder as she rushed out of the temple. The others wasted no time in trying to figure out what was going on and just rushed after her.

* * *

As Rei was running out after them she grabbed onto her grand father and Chad and pulled them out as well. "What's going on Rei?" Her grand father asked concerned. 

"No time to explain. Chad get grandpa out of here and don't come back until I tell you to!" Rei called over her shoulder as she continued to follow after the others. Chad looks down at the older man for a moment before shrugging his shoulders, picking him up, and running away from the temple.

"What are you doing?!" The elderly man demanded.

"Sorry sensei but if Rei says to get away we get away." Chad explained as he continued to run and ignore the sensei's protests.

* * *

"It would seem no one is here as well." Starlite said a moment after they appeared in front of the temple. 

"So it seems." Jedite agreed as he began to gather energy in his hand once again and threw it at the temple wall. But before it hit, it was blocked by a shield that appeared and it landed on the ground harmlessly. "Damn wards." Jedite grumble as he noticed the temple was covered in them.

"What now my lord?" Starlite asked catching his attention.

"One last stop. Guess we will start with getting rid of the moon brat." Jedite said with a laugh as they once again disappeared. "You will do just fine." Jedite said with an evil grin when he saw a young boy and his mother out front of the house. The woman began to scream as the boy jumped in front of her to keep them away.

"Such spirit for such a pathetic human." Starlite laughed.

* * *

"Jedite!" Sailor Moon cried out as she and the scouts arrived at the house and found her mother and Sammy being held hostage by them. 

"Long time no see Sailor Brats." Jedite said looking at Sailor Moon before noticing there were a few more. "I see you have added to your ranks." Jedite said with a laugh as he looked over at Jupiter and Venus. "Won't do you any good how ever. This time the victory will be mine!" Jedite vowed as he lifted up Serena's mom, who had passed out moments ago, by her throat.

"If you harm them Jedite I will defeat you just like I did Queen Beryl!" Moon spat as him as she pulled out her wand readying for the attack.

"I don't think you understand Serena." Jedite mocked with a laugh. "This is my revenge. Because of you I have spent three years in a glass coffin and what do I find when I wake up?! Everything I have ever known is gone! All because of you!" Jedite screamed at her.

"No Jedite, I don't think you understand." Moon called back with a smirk. "We're the good guys, we always win! Always have and always will!" Moon yelled and then began to smile when she noticed the back up plan was going into effect.

"It's over Jedite. You lose!" Sailor Moon mocked as Ranma and Akane moved in for their attacks and with a little bit of pressure points and a well placed mallet to the head, they knocked out Jedite and Starlite who lost their grip on Sammy and his mother.

As they were falling Jupiter and Mars quickly jumped up and caught them. Jupiter takes off with her to bring her to a safe spot while Sammy jumps out of Mar's arms and runs behind Sailor Moon. Before Moon can say anything to him Jedite and Starlite began to wake up.

"You'll pay for that you little brats!" Jedite swore as he turned while collecting energy and set it after Ranma and Akane.

"'Kane-chan look out!" Ranma cried out as he pushed her out of the way and barely missed the attack himself. As Ranma turned to attack back Jedite fell to his knee.

"We must retreat for now my lord, you don't have enough energy." Starlite said as she grabbed onto him and disappeared.

* * *

"Serena is that really you?" Sammy asked after a moment of silence as he looked up at her. 

"Yeah Sammy it's me, but you can't tell anyone okay?" Sailor Moon asked with a wink.

"Okay." Sammy said nodding his head.

"Let's get you guys out of here." Moon said as she took his hand and they started walking off to where Jupiter had taken their mom.

"And I thought only weird things happened around us." Ranma said with a laugh as he helped Akane to stand and followed after the others. When they caught up to Jupiter she had just finished telling Sammy's mom that she needed to get some place safe for a while.

"What about my daughter?" She asked after she had thrown her arms around Sammy.

"We will make sure she's safe. Just call your husband and get to a safe place and don't return home until we say it's safe okay?" Sailor Moon asked with a smile as she rested her hand on the woman's shoulder. The woman nodded and then started away with Sammy.

"Good luck Sailor Moon!" Sammy called over his shoulder with a wave.

"I called my mother as well, she's too busy with the hospital anyways so she wouldn't be going home but I told her to stay away any ways." Mercury informed them as she walked up to them.

"Good that means everyone is taken care of. The rest of us should stay at the temple. That way we are together and less places for Jedite to attack trying to get to one of us." Mars said as she turned and started back toward the temple.

"Shouldn't the temple be damaged like the others?" Ranma asked a bit confused.

"The temple has wards up, it shouldn't have taken much damage if any." Mars called over her shoulder with a smile.

* * *

"Hey 'Kane-chan?" Ranma wondered as they laid down for bed that night. 

"What's up Ran-kun?" Akane asked as she rolled over and looked at him.

"What happened at school earlier? I know I didn't teach you that move." Ranma inquired earning a giggle from Akane.

"You're right but they didn't know that. And it's like you said before, just because you won't use it against me, doesn't mean someone else won't. I just used that theory with Shampoo in the place of me." Akane explained with a smile.

"And what would have happened if she realized you didn't know it?" Ranma asked after a moment.

"Guess I would have done what you always do." Akane answered as she curled up next to him and laid her head on his chest.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Ranma asked as he brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"Wing it." Akane mumbled as she yawned and began to drift asleep.

"You really are a Saotome now arent'cha?" Ranma whisper with a smirk.

* * *

"Good morning." Akane said with a smile as everyone sat down around the table for breakfast. 

"Morning 'Kane-chan." Ranma replied looking up at her with a grin before digging into his food.

"So what's the plan?" Akane asked after a few minutes.

"We're going to go about our normal day. If we all don't show up at school people are going to think something is up and it will cause problems. Plus we already know they have no problems with attacking our schools so it will be safer for the students if we are there." Ami informed them as she looked around the table.

"I will be joining you guys at school. The last thing we need right now is to split up." Rei said gaining nods from around the table.

"But how you plan on getting the school to just let you in?" Akane wondered as she started clearing the table.

"I'm going under the ruse of selling charms. I've done it before." Rei explained with a smile.

* * *


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: The Ranmaverse and all of it's characters are property of the brilliant Takahashi-sama and Sailor Moon characters belong to Takeuchi-sama and I claim no ownership of them. Only the story belongs to me.**

* * *

**AN:****Edited for a typo and Akane's aura color.**

**Edited on 02/11/08**

* * *

**The following takes place on Saturday...**

* * *

As they arrived at school they saw a sight they were starting to come accustomed to. Standing at the gates to school was yet another person from back in Nerima. "What do you want?" Akane called out annoyed that they would end up being late for another first period. 

"I'm not here to talk to you!" The person spat at her being turning toward Ranma. "How could you say such hurtful untrue things about me in that letter?! And running off with this..this hussy!" The girl screamed at Ranma.

"Ukyo, nothing I said in that letter was untrue. Did you really think I would just sit by while you guys tried to kill 'Kane?! After everything that happened in China and then right after we get back all of you acting like nothing happen!

"You're lucky the worst thing I did was what I said in that letter! You could have killed her Ukyo! You were supposed to be our friend!" Ranma screamed back at her as he fought an inner battle to keep control of his anger.

"Friend?! I'm you're fiancé Ran-chan, not just your friend! You have to marry me! My honor demands it!" Ukyo yelled as she charged after him with her giant spatula raised above her head.

"It's bad enough your father left me behind and ruined my life but now you do the same thing and further ruin my honor!" Ukyo screamed as she swung her weapon toward Ranma's mid section and he dodged out of the way of the strikes but made no move to further defend himself or attack back.

"You're no better then Genma!" Ukyo accused as she swung her weapon down on his head, but before it made contact, it was stopped by Akane grabbing a hold of it.

"That's enough Ukyo!" Akane called out as she pushed the spatula away and knocked Ukyo back.

"You stay out of this hussy! You stole my fiancé!" Ukyo screamed as she picked herself up off of the ground.

"He's not your fiancé Ukyo, he's my husband and if you think I'm going to stand by and let you attack him knowing full well that he's not going to hit you back, you have another thing coming!" Akane cried out as she got into a ready stance.

"Husband!? You really are no better then Genma, you've completely ruined my honor Ranma!" Ukyo screamed as she turned her attention back to him.

"No Ukyo you ruined that yourself when you tried to kill 'Kane at our wedding." Ranma replied calmly shaking his head at her.

* * *

"This is all your fault!" Ukyo said turning back to Akane as she began to charge at her with her spatula raised. 

"That's far enough." Lita said getting in front of Akane and stopping Ukyo in her tracks.

"If you want to attack them, you have to go through us." Rei said matter-of-factly as she and the other girls joined Lita.

"Why protect her?! She's nothing but a hussy fiancé stealer!" Ukyo screamed at them annoyed.

"You're one to talk, throwing exploding food at someone's wedding!" Mina called back in disgust.

"I was just doing what Ranma wanted! Everyone knows he wanted to marry me but that hussy forced him to marry her!" Ukyo informed them as though it was a proven fact.

"That's funny. We were at the wedding and neither of them seemed forced." Serena said shaking her head.

"Now Ukyo is it? Why don't you go get a life of your own and stop trying to steal Akane's." Lita said with more then a little warning implied.

"Just shut up and get out of my way!" Ukyo demanded as she began rushing toward them preparing to attack. Shaking her head, Akane jumped over the girls and blocked Ukyo's path.

Sending a quick kick to her wrist, Akane forced her grip to loosen on the spatula and it went flying across the school yard. Pulling out her mini spatulas, Ukyo began throwing them at Akane, but she quickly weaved in and out of them and the most they did was a shallow scratch here and there.

As Akane approached her, she began throwing punches to her mid section at a speed Ukyo was hard pressed to keep up with. Then a moment later, Akane back flipped away catching Ukyo's chin with her foot as it came up and sent her flying backwards. "The fights over Ukyo, you lose." Akane warned as she landed on the ground and saw that Ukyo was trying to stand up.

* * *

"Ran-chan?" Ukyo pleaded turning back toward him when she realized she was not going to win the fight. 

"Enough Ukyo. You were supposed to be my friend, my only childhood friend. But friends wouldn't do these things. Go home Ukyo." Ranma demanded as he walked over and stood next to Akane.

"You were supposed to marry me!" Ukyo screamed at him again.

"Ukyo I'm sorry that your father is no better then mine, but that is not my fault. Pop told him I was already engaged but he pleaded to his greed and got him to say yes to the engagement, but he never once meant it. Your family got taken in by a con man just like many others along the road, but my fathers actions, even if he involved me, are not my responsibility I was six years old.

"Now why don't you stop acting like Ryoga and take responsibility for what you do and how you act. And stop trying to blame everything on me." Ranma said shaking his head sadly.

"Speaking of Ryoga..hey Akane did your husband ever tell you he's really P-chan?" Ukyo asked with a laugh as she stood up off of the ground.

"No I found that out on my own." Akane said as she locked eyes with Ukyo.

"Wait you knew too?" Lita asked in disbelief.

"Well Ranma was honor bound not to say anything, what's your excuse?" Rei shot back at her as she placed her hands on her hips.

* * *

"Don't worry about it." Akane said getting everyone's attention. 

"You know Ukyo I used to consider you one of our friends. Sure you were a rival for Ranma, but a friend none the less. I sorry you got hurt in all of this, but we can't please everyone. We spent over two years denying how we felt to everyone including ourselves to both stop us from being married the next day and to stop all of you from getting hurt.

"Two years we wasted and hurt each other just for the right to chose for ourselves. And even after all of that all of you still show up like it's us who have done something wrong. We may not be perfect but we aren't the bad guys here. Ukyo you have always said you were Ranma's best friend, and if that is still true you need to take a good long look at yourself and figure out for yourself if you have really been a friend to him.

"I'm not saying we're ready to forgive you now, but I would hate to see Ranma lose the only childhood friend he has. So go find out what it truly means to be a friend and then we'll talk." Akane said as she turned and started toward the school with the others following.

Ukyo watched her go with a confused look on her face. _I guess I have some thinking to do._ Ukyo thought to herself as she walked out of the school yard.

* * *

"So what should we do about Jedite and Starlite?" Lita asked as everyone sat down around the table. 

"Good question." Mina agreed as she nodded her head before turning to Ami.

"Well as it stands out the early warning devices will tell us the moment a Youma appears but for now that is the best I can do. Our best bet would be to hit Jedite now before he regains his full strength but not knowing where he is, is stopping us from doing that. And as far as I can tell they are always on the move since I can't seem to get a lock on either of them." Ami explained as she looked around the room at everyone.

"Who is this Jedite guy anyways? And Starlite?" Ranma asked after a moment.

"Jedite was the first villain we faced after we were reincarnated on Earth. He was the first of the Four Generals we faced before defeating their leader Queen Beryl. He just up and disappeared one day and we never knew what happened to him. But from what Starlite told us Queen Beryl put him to sleep in a glass coffin.

"Who Starlite is other than his wife, I do not know. We never met her when we were dealing with the negaverse but then again she probably went inactive to take care of Jedite." Ami informed them with a shrug of her shoulders.

"So what do we do now?" Serena asked breaking the silence that had fallen over the room.

"Well since I was never good with the whole planning thing, I think 'Kane-chan and I should be getting ready for our date before anyone else decides to attack us." Ranma said with a smile as he stood and started out of the room.

Akane just rolled her eyes and laughed when she saw the girls' expressions. "He's a do and think about it after if you get around to it kind of person." Akane said with a smile as she headed out of the room as well.

* * *

"Nani?! This is your first date?" Serena asked in disbelief as the girls were helping Akane to get ready for her date with Ranma. 

"Yes it is." Akane said as she nodded her head looking through the dresses in her closest.

"How can you be married if you haven't even gone on a date yet?" Mina asked confused.

"We never really had the chance to go on a date before since if we did not only would our fathers try to marry us right away but we would also have to deal with all of the rivals." Akane explained as she tossed dresses over her shoulder after looking at them and dismissing the idea of wearing them. "None of these are perfect for tonight." Akane complained as she slumped to the floor.

"I think I might have something." Rei said with a smile as she headed out of the room and returned a minute later with a short red dress.

"You sure that's not too...umm...sexy?" Akane asked after looking over the dress.

"That's the point." Rei said laughing as she handed the dress to Akane.

"Go ahead try it on." Mina said with a smile.

"Okay." Akane replied with a nod of her head after thinking about it for a moment. "Well what do you think?" Akane asked looking over at the girls after getting ready.

"I think you'll knock him dead." Lita said with a grin.

"Go get him girl." Serena said laughing as she pushed Akane out of the room. When they arrived at the front room they found Ranma waiting for them and as he looked up his jaw dropped to the floor.

"Say something." Mina hissed at him quietly when he hadn't made a sound.

"Wow." Was all Ranma could manage as he continued to stare at her.

"Go on get out of here you two." Rei said shaking her head as she puled Ranma up off of the ground and they started pushing them out of the door.

"Don't come back too early." Serena called after them as the girls waved good bye to them.

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Mina asked when they had returned to the front room. 

"We want you guys to try something." Luna said as she and Artemis jumped in through the window.

"We're going to try to reinforce your transformation wands with your chi, if our calculations are right, it should give you guys a power boost." Artemis explained as he jumped into Mina's lap.

"How do we do that?" Serena asked looking down at Luna as she took out her wand.

"You know how Ranma told you to pull your chi into your attack? Try that but instead of adding it to your attack add it to the wand." Artemis explained as the girls took their wands out as well.

* * *

"This place is lovely." Akane said with a smile as she looked around the restaurant after they had been shown to their table. 

"I'm gl...glad ya l..like it." Ranma said as he stumbled for his words a bit. Akane just smiled up at him causing his breath to catch in his throat. Shaking his head a bit to clear it, he smiled back at her before gulping down his water.

_How am I supposed to keep from going crazy and acting like Dr. Tofu when she looks like that? _Ranma wondered as he kept his eyes down on the table in front of him to keep himself from looking up at her.

"Ran-kun are you alright?" Akane asked after a moment a little worried.

"Yeah 'Kane-chan, I'm okay." Ranma said nodding his head with a smile as he looked back up at her and was once again caught in her large, brown eyes. "Everything is perfect." Ranma assured her with a smirk.

_Cause she deserves it, that's how. _Ranma explained to his mind as the waiter came over to take their order.

* * *

"So did it work?" Serena asked a little later looking from her wand to Luna. 

"Looks like we'll be able to test it out." Rei said jumping up as she felt a negative presence near by. At the same time Ami's computer started to beep.

"Youma." Ami and Rei said in unison as the started out of the temple and found three Youma standing in the yard in front of them.

"Thought the temple was protected by wards." Mina said a bit confused as she turned to Rei.

"The temple is, not the yard." Rei explained as the girls raised up their wands and yelled,

"MERCURY!" "MARS!" "JUPITER!" "VENUS!" "SOLAR POWER!" "MOON ETURNAL POWER!" "MAKE-UP!" They finished in unison as they began to transform.

* * *

"Where to Ran-kun?" Akane asked with a smile as they headed away from the restaurant and she laid her head on his shoulder. 

"Thought a nice walk in the park would be good." Ranma replied as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. "Did you have a good time?" Ranma asked as they started walking down the path that went through the park.

"Yeah I did Ran-kun." Akane said as she looked up at him with a smile. "It was perfect." Akane informed him before she noticed he was no longer looking at her.

"Look." Ranma said pointing behind her and as she turned she saw the setting sun.

"Oh wow it's so pretty." Akane exclaimed with a smile as her eyes lit up. Standing behind her, Ranma wrapped his arms around her shoulders and rested his chin on the top of her head.

* * *

"A Youma at the temple?" Akane asked a bit confused as they walked into the yard and found the scouts in the middle of a fight. 

"Wait here, I'll go help them." Ranma said as he started off toward the fight.

"I can fight too you know!" Akane called after him a bit annoyed.

"Don't want you to get that pretty dress dirty!" Ranma called back with a smirk as he joined up with the others. "I miss anything?" Ranma asked as the scouts looked over at him.

"Nah not much." Sailor Moon said shaking her head.

"Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!" Ranma cried out as he rushed toward the nearest Youma and began beating on his chest faster then he could keep up with.

"Stack them up and I'll knock them down!" Sailor Moon called out to everyone as she pulled out her scepter.

"Roger!" Mars called back as she grabbed the nearest one to her with her fire whip and tossed it to where Ranma was still pounding on another one.

"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!" Sailor Venus cried out as she grabbed the last one and tossed it on top of the pile as Ranma jumped back out of the way.

"MOON BEAM ROTATION!" Sailor Moon cried out as she sent her attack at the three Youma and quickly destroyed them.

"So what was that all about anyways?" Akane asked as she walked over to the others.

"No idea, probably just Jedite trying to keep us busy." Serena said with a shrug after detransforming. "So how did it go?" Serena asked with a grin as they sat down around the table while Lita and Rei brought out snacks for them.

"It was perfect." Akane said with a smile.

* * *

"So I believe we were talking about Jedite earlier." Akane reminded them after a moment before taking a bit of the cookie she had picked up. 

"Right, let's see where did we leave off? Oh right, a thousand years ago we lived on the moon kingdom, but it was attacked and destroyed by Queen Beryl and her generals and we were reincarnated here on Earth by Queen Serenity." Ami explained after taking a sip of her tea.

"That's my real mother by the way." Serena said with a smile.

"We didn't really have that many battles with him before he up and disappeared." Rei said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"And it looks like that was right about the time he was put in the glass coffin by Queen Beryl." Ami added.

"Well after that it was Nephrite. He ended up not being such a bad guy and Molly fell in love with him, but Zoisite, who was the third general, had some of her Youma kill him. (AN: Since I am going by mostly the English version of Sailor Moon, I'm leaving Zoisite as a girl rather than as a guy as he was in the original Japanese version.)

"And from what Malachite said when we fought him, who was the fourth general, Queen Beryl killed Zoisite for failing to kill us. We defeated him then went on to the Doom and Gloom girls, before finally defeating Queen Beryl. " Serena explained as she counted off the villains on her fingers.

"After them were Ann and Alan and the Doom Tree..." Ami started as she began to describe the various villains they faced over the years.

"Wow, with the exception of maybe Herb and Saffron most of the people we fought really weren't villains out to destroy the world or anything, they mostly just wanted to kill one of us and or marry the other." Akane explained when Ami had finished.

"You're lucky, most of ours wanted to either rule or destroy the world." Mina said shaking her head.

* * *

Speaking of people wanting to destroy or rule the world...somewhere in a dark cave two figures began making their own plans of what would happen once they fulfilled their goals. 

The sounds of hideous laughter echoed off of the walls drowning out their voices so we could not hear what was being said, but then again since it is who it is, maybe it's better if we don't know their plans.

* * *


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: The Ranmaverse and all of it's characters are property of the brilliant Takahashi-sama and Sailor Moon characters belong to Takeuchi-sama and I claim no ownership of them. Only the story belongs to me.**

* * *

**AN:****AN: Okies this is the second to last chapter for this fic so we are almost finished :). There's a bit toward the end that may not make sense so I will add an AN at the end to explain. **

**Edited on 02/11/08**

* * *

**The following takes place on Sunday...**

* * *

"Since we have today off, I think it would be a good idea to work a bit more on you're attacks." Ranma said after everyone had finished breakfast early that morning. "Is there any place we can go to that wouldn't have people around?" Ranma asked after a moment as he looked up at the girls.

"There should be a clearing that would work in the small forest outside of town." Ami replied as she pulled out her computer and pulled up a map of the forest on it. "Yeah this should be big enough." Ami said a minute later holding up her computer so Ranma could see.

"Sounds good. Why don't we pack a lunch and make a day of it." Ranma suggested with a smirk.

"You just want food." Akane called over her shoulder with a laugh as she headed toward the kitchen with the dishes.

"What's wrong with that?" Ranma shot back before sticking out his tongue at her.

* * *

A little while later they had reached the clearing Ami had pointed out and after setting their stuff down off to the side, the girls quickly transformed and stood in front of Ranma. "Alright go ahead and start you guys' most powerful attack and hold onto it drawing in your chi." Ranma commanded as he looked at each of the girls.

"MERCURY WATER!"

"MARS FIRE!"

"JUPITER LIGHTINING!"

"VENUS ROMANCE!"

"MOON BEAM!" The scouts called out as their attacks started to appear at their hands after doing their little dances.

"Okay once you draw in enough chi, go ahead and send it toward the end of the clearing. If you have to have a focus point, go ahead and use that boulder out there." Ranma said as he pointed to it before getting out of their way.

"FALL!"

"WHIP!"

"BOLT!"

"BLOOMS!"

"ROTATION!" The scouts yelled sending or using their attacks on the boulder. When everything had died down, the boulder looked as though it had been on the receiving end of Ryoga's Bakusai Tenketsu.

"Nice." Ranma said with a smile as he looked from the pile of debris back to the girls.

* * *

"Looks like we will have to take a break." Ranma said an hour or so later when a group of Youmas appeared in the clearing.

"Good I was hoping to try this out." Jupiter said with a grin as she turned to the Youmas.

"Each take one?" Akane asked with a smile as she pulled out her mallet and faced the one nearest to her.

"Sure why not." Mars said with a nod as she pulled her fire whip back in front of her.

"Why am I the only one without a offensive attack?" Moon wondered out loud to herself as she backed away from the group.

"Hey it's not like any of us can do the finishing move." Mercury reminded her with a smile.

"Good point." Moon said with a grin as they began to face off with the Youmas.

"So who gets the extra?" Jupiter wondered as she looked at the extra Youma that was between her and Ranma.

"I'll grab him from now so you guys can concentrate." Ranma said with a smirk as he charged after the Youma.

"No fair." Jupiter said sticking her tongue out at him before turning back to her own Youma.

* * *

_Damn where's that Youma going?_ Ranma wondered to himself as his second Youma headed away from him but before he could chase after it, his other knocked into him sending him flying.

"Sailor Moon!" Akane cried out when she saw the uncontrolled Youma heading toward her. Ignoring her own for a moment, Akane jumped in the Youma's path cutting it off from Sailor Moon and as it charged at her, it punched her across the face, sending her crashing into a near by tree.

"'Kane!" Ranma cried out as he threw the Youma attacking him away and ran over to her. As he lifted her up, he noticed there was blood coming out of a small wound in the back of her head. "You're dead." Ranma said coldly as he laid her back down and turned around to the Youmas.

"Get down." Ranma warned the girls as he started to collect chi in his hands, confusing the girls by it's color. "Shishi Hokodan!" Ranma screamed out sending his ki attack at all of the Youma, the attack so powerful, that when the smoke cleared all of the Youma were gone.

"Ranma." Akane whispered as she tried to sit up.

"'Kane-chan are you okay?" Ranma asked as he turned back toward her.

"Promise me Ranma." Akane continued to whisper as she gave up on trying to sit up and instead looked up at him.

"What?" Ranma asked confused.

"Never use the Shishi Hokodan again. The last thing we need is another Hibiki running around all depressed." Akane demanded as she looked up into his eyes. Ranma thought to argue for a moment, but decided instead to just nod his head before pulling her close to him.

* * *

"Well that was interesting." Jedite said with a smirk as he continued to watch the group from the sky above the forest.

"If I didn't know any better I would say we found an opening." Starlite commented as she smiled at him.

"That we did. He loses control when she's hurt. If we take her out of the picture first, he will lose control of his temper and be easier to defeat." Jedite agreed before disappearing.

"Tonight Ranma, it ends tonight." Starlite vowed as she watched him for another moment before disappearing as well.

* * *

"Really Ran-kun I'm fine. It was just a bump on my head. Now will you stop fretting so much." Akane said shaking her head as she looked up at Ranma.

"You should be resting." Ranma said again as he tried to talk her into going and laying down. "You can't sleep but you shouldn't be cooking." Ranma said as he tried again to get Akane to leave the kitchen.

"Ran-kun I'm fine, now get out of the kitchen." Akane said a tad annoyed as she pointed to the doorway. "Out!" Akane demanded when he started to protest again. Shaking his head at her, Ranma turned and headed out of the kitchen.

"Snacks are ready." Akane said with a smile a little while later as she walked into the living room where the others were waiting.

"Quick turn that up." Serena called out to Mina who currently had the remote control. As Mina turned up the tv, the reporter who had been talking about the mall reopening after construction work, stopped when she noticed screams coming from behind her. And as the camera started to turn so you could see what was going on, Ami's computer started beeping.

"Youmas." The girls said in unison as they moaned.

"Damn there has to be at least ten of them." Mina said in disbelief as the girls started getting up and heading out.

"You two stay here and get some rest." Serena said with a smile before following the girls out.

"In case you need to get a hold of us." Ami said as she came back in and left her communicator with them before leaving.

* * *

"Alright girls going to have to split up for this." Mercury called out as they arrived at the mall. "Venus and I will take two, Jupiter, Mars take three." Mercury commanded before heading off toward two of the Youma.

"I really need an offensive attack." Moon said again nodding to herself as she watched the scouts engage in battle with the Youma. As she looked over at where Mars was fighting, she noticed she had stopped in mid fight and seemed to be spacing out. "Sailor Mars!" Moon cried out when one of the Youmas charged at her and knocked her back.

"I'm okay. Moon call them up, Jedite's going to attack Akane." Mars informed her as she got back up and went back after the Youma that had hit her.

"Roger." Moon replied before turning on her communicator. ((Ranma, Sailor Moon here. Sailor Mars just had a premonition. Jedite's going to attack Akane.)) Sailor Moon said into her communicator without waiting for him to respond.

((Thanks.)) Came his reply.

* * *

"'Kane!" Ranma called out as he rushed out of the temple just in time to see Starlite blast Akane back with an energy attack. "'Kane!" Ranma cried out as he rushed over to her and found her, for the second time that day, bleeding from the back of her head and was unconscious.

"You bitch!" Ranma screamed as he looked over at her and noticed that Jedite was next to her.

"Oh seems she's still alive. No worries the next blast will take care of that." Starlite said with a smirk as she started to gather energy in her hands once again.

"You know, normally when some one is stupid enough to attack her I just kick their ass. But since ya are trying to kill my wife, I don't see why I should show you any mercy." Ranma growled as he started searching the back of his mind for the thing he feared the worst. As the images started to appear in his mind, he felt himself slowly starting to turn.

_Cats, cats, cats..._ Ranma thought to himself as he tried to ignite the over whelming fear from his memories since there were no present ones around him at the moment. Ranma smirked as he felt it working and a moment later, a low growl was heard.

* * *

"What in the world happened here?" Mars asked when they arrived back at the temple and found Ranma-neko licking Akane's face, who seemed to be unconscious. As the girls moved closer he began to growl at them so they stopped short.

"Where did all that blood come from? Neither of them look like they are bleeding." Mercury pointed out as she noticed the grass was covered in blood.

"I'll get some water, maybe Ranma can tell us." Moon told them as she headed inside and returned a minute later with a glass of cold water and threw it at Ranma-neko. He transformed into a girl, but remained in the neko form.

"What's going on?" Venus wondered out loud as Ranma-chan-neko started hissing at them.

"I don't know but we need to get Akane inside so we can make sure she's okay." Mercury insisted as she moved a little closer to Ranma-chan-neko. "Ranma, we need to bring Akane inside, can we pick her up?" Mercury asked but the only response she received was another hiss.

"We don't have time for this." Mercury said shaking her head. "SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" Mercury cried out as she froze Ranma in place and Jupiter quickly picked up Akane and then they headed inside.

* * *

A few minutes later Ranma-chan-neko had thawed and rushed into the temple after the girls who had taken Akane away from him. When he gets to them room, he found Akane lying on the bed with the girls standing over her and began to growl at them, but Akane whispering his name got his attention and he jumped up on the bed next to her and began purring.

"Let's go work on dinner." The now detransformed Lita suggested as the girls started making their way out of the room.

"What in the world happened to Jedite and Starlite?" Ami wondered out loud.

"Not sure, heck we may never know since he never remembers anything when he wakes up from that." Rei reminded them with a shrug.

"And why didn't he turn back with water?" Serena added to the list of questions they wouldn't be getting answers to for a while.

* * *

As Akane began to open her eyes the first thing she noticed was she was back in her room, the second thing was that Ranma-chan was curled up next to her. "Ranma?" Akane whispered and he began to stir before opening his eyes and looking up at her.

"Akane? Akane I was so worried about you!" Ranma-chan cried out as he wrapped his arms around the larger girl and began crying in her shoulder.

"Shh it's okay now Ran-kun." Akane whispered sweetly in his ear as she pulled him close to herself. "Ran-kun what happened?" Akane asked after a moment.

"It's better if you don't know." Ranma-chan whispered as he held her even tighter.

* * *

"You two ready for dinner?" Lita asked with a smile as she walked in with the girls and enough food to feed all of them.

"Yeah food sounds good." Ranma-chan said with half a smile as he sat up and was handed a glass of hot water. "Thanks." Ranma said after dumping the water over his head.

"No problem we changed you into a girl to get you out of the neko but it didn't work. By the way why didn't it work?" Ami asked as Lita started passing out the food.

"No idea." Ranma said with a shrug.

"Do you know how you got turned in the first place?" Serena asked after a minute.

"I turned myself." Ranma replied without looking up from his food.

"Okay what happened to Jedite and Starlite?" Rei asked after finishing off her rice.

"Don't remember." Was all Ranma answered.

_Weird that's not what he said to me. But true he wouldn't remember if he was in the neko...wait did he say he changed himself?!_ Akane screamed in her head when she realized what he had been saying. "Ranma what do you mean you changed yourself? You can't change yourself into Neko." Akane insisted a bit confused.

"Well I did this time." Ranma replies with a shrug.

"But why Ranma, you can't control what's happening when you go Neko, why would you do that on purpose?" Akane asked even more confused, Ranma had always tried everything to stay away from changing, not just for his fear of cats but also cause he had no say in what he did or who he did it to when he went Neko.

"Just drop it 'Kane-chan, those bastards could have killed you, hell they were trying to. They deserved everything they got." Ranma said just below a shout before turning back to his food.

_Why does it sound like he knows what happened? This doesn't make any sense. He turns himself and he remembers, if that's true, does that mean he's starting to master the Neko?_ Akane wondered to herself as she watched him out of the corner of her eye.

* * *

**AN: Okies just to explain the Neko a bit since I'm sure you noticed I changed a few things. Although Akane pretty much hits in on the head, for anyone still wondering, the idea behind him able to change himself and remember what happened is because he's getting closer to mastering it. Now this isn't a Ranma stuck in Neko fic so I wont go into it too much in the last chapter. But the idea behind him being able to change just by thinking about cats rather than seeing them is because if you remember when someone talks about cats he starts to get scared and can't even say the word, my theory is if he's that bad just trying to say the word or hearing them talk about, imagine what would happen if he let his imagination go wild. Anyways that's pretty much my idea behind that. **

* * *


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: The Ranmaverse and all of it's characters are property of the brilliant Takahashi-sama and Sailor Moon characters belong to Takeuchi-sama and I claim no ownership of them. Only the story belongs to me.**

* * *

**AN: Here it is the final chapter of Leaving Trouble Behind. Hope you enjoyed it and feel free to R & R. Sorry this took so long to write, too many fight scenes and been busy with RL. **

**Edited on 02/11/08**

* * *

**The following takes place on Monday and Tuesday...**

* * *

"Welcome to the Monday morning news. Late yesterday the Juuban school district decided to close its doors until further notice to prevent the students from being harmed by the recent Youma attacks. All students are advised to stay away from the schools until told to return." A new reporter explained as they sat around the tv while eating breakfast early Monday morning.

"Cool first good thing. We get to skip school." Serena said with a smile. The others just rolled their eyes at her as a bulletin flashed on the screen.

"This just in currently there are four...no sorry five places under attack by Youmas. We urge everyone to stay away from the following locations." The reporter said before a list started to appear on the screen.

"Looks like they want us to split up." Ami said shaking her head and she stood with the others.

"Do we really have a choice?" Lita grumbled as she headed out of the room.

"You two stay here and rest." Serena called over her shoulder to Ranma and Akane as she followed the girls out.

"You sure you won't need our help?" Akane asked worried as she and Ranma followed after them.

"Umm I think you guys might be too busy to help." Mina said with a sigh as she nodded out into the yard. There not far off was Jedite staring daggers at Ranma.

"Alright you guys go, I'll take care of him." Ranma assured them as he started walking toward him.

"We'll be back soon as we are done with the Youmas." Lita called back as the girls ran out of the yard.

* * *

"Alright time to split up. Meet up at Sailor Moon's location when you're done." Mercury called over her shoulder as she started off toward her destination.

"Now where is he?" Mercury wondered out loud to herself as she put down her visor and started searching the water park for the Youma who had been attacking it.

"Something tells me it's that way." Mercury said with a laugh as she watched people come running out of the park. As she started off the way they were coming from, she had to jump out of the way of an oncoming lightning bolt, missing it by mere inches.

"So there you are." Mercury said as the Youma jumped out in front of her. "If you think a little bit of lightning is going to be enough to stop me you have another thing coming." Mercury shot at the Youma as she dodged another bolt.

"MERCURY ICE BUBBLES BLAST!" Sailor Mercury cried out sending her bubbles around both of them to mask her movements.

_Got to stop him completely on my own. If I can combine my power with the water in this park, it just might be enough._ Mercury thought to herself as she moved around behind the Youma while it tried to find her in the fog.

"Power of Mercury hear my call. Lend me your strength!" Mercury called out as she began drawing the water around her until a huge wave had formed behind her. The Youma continued looking around trying to find where her voice was coming from but the fog was still too thick and it was unable to find her.

"MERCURY WATERFALL!" Mercury cried out as the water she had collected rushed passed her merging with the water from her attack and washed toward the Youma. As the Youma finally turned to face her, a lightning bolt in hand, the water washed over him and amplified the lightning as it struck its owner.

When it was done electrifying him, he exploded into a million pieces. "Ha he thought he could beat my water with his lightning" Mercury said with a laugh as she started out of the water park.

* * *

"You will pay for what you have done!" Jedite insisted as he charged after Ranma and began sending punches to his mid section.

"I didn't do anything that wasn't deserved!" Ranma shot back with a growl as he dodged between the blows.

"Silence you fool! I will see to it that you are paid back 10 fold for what you have done!" Jedite screamed as he began gathering energy in his hands before shooting it at Ranma.

"Are you deaf too along with being dumb? You two got what you deserved for trying to hurt 'Kane!" Ranma screamed back as he easily dodged the energy blast and charged back toward Jedite.

* * *

"They set a temple on fire?! Now that's going too far." Mars growled as she rushed into the temple and after making sure there was no one trapped inside, started searching for the Youma that had started the fire.

"Come out you creep! You're going to pay for setting this place on fire!" Mars swore as she tried to find the presence of the Youma. She finally caught onto it but a moment before it tried to rush her from behind and was able to leap out of the way just in time.

"So you're the little freak that did this." Mars hissed as she turned to look at the Youma. "You picked the wrong scout to mess with." Mars informed him as she started drawing the fire around her in.

"Power of Mars hear my call. Lend me your strength!" Mars called out as the fire started building a wall around her. The Youma sent an attack of water at her to try and put out the fire, but there was too much and each time he put some out, more just sprang up in its place.

"MARS FIRE WHIP!" Sailor Mars cried out as the whip appeared in her hand and she whipped it toward the Youma. The rest of the fire began circling around the whip and as it hit the Youma, the attack pierced his stomach. A moment later the Youma exploded and Mars turned to look around at the damaged temple.

"At least the fire is out." Mars said shaking her head sadly as she turned and started away from the temple.

* * *

"I will kill you for what you have done!" Jedite swore as he gathered more energy in his hand and unleashed it at Ranma.

"Listen up Jedite, I killed the demi-god Saffron when he tried to stop me from saving 'Kane, why should you be any different?" Ranma shot back as he dodged out of the way of the attack.

"Enough talk, just die!" Jedite screamed as he rushed toward Ranma.

* * *

"Alright you pathetic Youma, time to kick your ass!" Sailor Jupiter called out as she rushed into the forest after spotting the Youma responsible for the attack not far away in a clearing. The campers who had pitched their tents in the area were still running away screaming.

The Youma turned to face Jupiter with a scowl as it began gathering a ball of fire in its hands. Jupiter just rolled her eyes at the Youma as she started concentrating on her breathing and a faint smile crossed her lips as the thundering of a storm could be heard not far off. As the storm came to rest above them, the wind started to pick up, blowing leaves around Jupiter as she stood there unmoved by it.

"Power of Jupiter hear my call. Lend me your strength!" Jupiter called out after a moment as she felt the storm being pulled into her body along with the nature around her. (AN: For those that don't remember, or don't know, in the Live Action and I believe manga as well, it mentioned that Jupiter's powers are from the forest as well which is why she has an attack such as Oak Evolution. It failed to mention this in the Anime though.)

After a few moments of drawing everything into herself, Jupiter gave the Youma, who was still collecting his own power, a small smirk before raising her hands up and shouting, "Jupiter Lightning Bolt!"

As the attack left her hands, the Youma's did as well and half way between them, the two attacks met. When they made contact there was a loud explosion and a cloud of smoke impaired their vision.

After a moment, a loud screech was heard before the forest went silent as if nature itself was waiting for the smoke to clear. When it did, only Jupiter was still standing, the last bit of her attack visible in the stomach of the Youma, before it exploded in a cloud of dust. Jupiter simply turned and started out of the forest.

* * *

"You will not get away with what you did!" Jedite insisted as he launched an attack at Ranma, sending multiple energy blasts at him one after the other. "You will pay for what you did to Starlite!" Jedite screamed as he grew even more angry, if that was even possible, as Ranma easily dodged all of the blasts.

"It wouldn't have happened if she didn't attack 'Kane first!" Ranma shot back as he continued to dodge the blasts. "As far as I am concerned we're even." Ranma said calmly with a shrug.

"Even?! You think we are even after what you did?!" Jedite screamed at him in disbelief.

* * *

"You're kidding right?" Venus said in disbelief as she looked around and saw couples fighting in the swan boats that carried them across the pond in front of her. Before she had the chance to move, the Youma who had caused the disturbance, caught sight of her and as he looked over so did the couples.

A bit confused, Venus turned from the Youma to look at the couples and noticed their eyes had gone blank. "I see, you control them now huh? You really think that's going to stop me?" Venus asked with a laugh as she watched the couples charge at her under the command of the Youma. Shaking her head, Venus charge straight for the Youma, ignoring the attacks from the couples as she passed them.

"I can't hurt them but I can hurt you." Venus said with a smirk as she began calling her powers forth, drawing off of the love and romance from the swan boats as well.

"Power of Venus hear my call. Lend me your strength!" Venus called out ignoring the people who were now holding onto her and trying drag her down. "VENUS ROMANCE BLOOMS!" Venus called out making sure to aim her attack away from the innocent people and sent it straight toward the Youma.

Soon as it hit and destroyed it, the people around her dropped to the ground letting her go. Without stopping the check on them, she hurried to make sure Sailor Moon was alright.

* * *

"We are far from even! We'll be even when I kill everyone you love!" Jedite vowed as he gave up on the energy blasts and decided to attack Ranma with his fists.

"You'll be rottin' six feet under before you touch anyone I love!" Ranma promised as he dodged out of the way of his blows.

_What in the world happened while I was knocked out?_ Akane wondered as she continued to watch the two as they moved around the yard exchanging blows.

* * *

"Tuxedo Mask." Sailor Moon breathed when she arrived at the planetarium and found him being held by a Youma. He looked up at her with the faintest of smiles before the Youma noticed her as well and began to laugh.

"Give up Sailor Moon, you can't do anything as long as I have him." The Youma taunted as he shook him for emphasis.

"Do you trust me?" Moon asked ignoring the Youma and insisted kept her eyes on Tuxedo Mask.

"With my life." Tuxedo replied without a moment's hesitation. Moon gave him a quick nod of her head before taking off her tiara.

"MOON TIARA MAGIC!" Sailor Moon called out as she threw the tiara turned disk toward the Youma, and hit him squarely in the head, causing him to lose his grip on Tuxedo Mask, who scrambled away from him.

"It didn't defeat the Youma." Tuxedo pointed out once he was standing by Moon's side.

"Nah it's too weak." Moon said shaking her head as she began drawing her powers readying an attack just as Tuxedo was pulling out a rose from his cape. "MOON BEAM ROTATION!" Sailor Moon called out sending her attack toward the Youma, as Tuxedo followed close behind with his rose. The Youma was cut in half and exploded just as the rest of the Scouts arrived.

"We better get back to the temple." Moon said as she walked out, ignoring the shocked looks her friends we're giving since she hadn't needed their help. After a moment they just shrugged and followed after her.

* * *

"You will pay for killing Starlite!" Jedite screeched out as the Scouts arrived back at the temple to find him still in a heated battle with Ranma.

_So she forced him to kill her._ Akane thought sadly as she thought about the last time Ranma had been forced to kill and what he had gone through because of it. _And a woman no less...poor Ranma._ Akane thought shaking her head as she looked over at him.

"It was her own fault for attacking 'Kane like that!" Ranma shot back ignoring the gasps from the Scouts when they heard.

* * *

**Flash Back:**

_As Ranma-neko began charging at Starlite she turned the ball of energy on him rather than her intended target. He quickly evaded it and before she could move, he swiped across the length of her torso with his chi claws with his right hand, before switching and repeating the action with his left. _

_Blood seeped out of the gashes as she howled in pain while being thrown back from the force of the attacks. _

"_Starlite!" Jedite screamed as he rushed to her side and gathered her into his arms. _

_Ranma-neko went to attack him next, but he quickly sent a blast of energy knocking him back a bit before disappearing with Starlite, vows of his revenge echoing around the temple. _

_Ranma-neko hissed as he quickly got back up on all fours looking around for any sign of further danger or their return. Seeing none, he made his way over to Akane's unconscious body and began licking her face. _

"_What in the world happened here?" Mars asked from behind him as the Scouts arrived back at the temple._

* * *

"Time for you to lose everything just as I have!" Jedite screamed as he gathered energy into his hands and sent the attack toward Akane. Ranma jumped and quickly knocked Akane out of the way, but was unable to avoid the attack completely as it gazed his side.

Ignoring his own pain, Ranma moved to stand in front of Akane to take any further hit Jedite might send out when he felt extreme heat coming from behind him. Taking a quick glance over his shoulder, he spotted Akane standing there with her aura pulsing around her, with flames intermingled in her aura.

Before he has the chance to ask her what was happening to her aura, he sees flames dance in her eyes for a moment and instead, in a rare moment of Ranma thinking before opening his mouth, he moves to the side to be out of her way.

"How dare you?!" Akane screamed keeping her full attention on Jedite and ignoring everyone else around her. "How dare you cause him to take someone's life again and then try to blame it on him?!" Akane screeched, fully seething in anger as she felt the last of her control over her temper slipping away from her.

"You Jedite will pay for what you made him do!" Akane vowed as she began gathering her chi into her hands, flames dancing across it. "Nenshou gekijon!"(Burning fury) Akane yelled out sending the ball of chi at Jedite, throwing him backwards screaming in pain when it hit.

"Alright Scouts let's finish him off!" Sailor Moon called out when she saw he was trying to get back up even though his shirt was scorched all the way through and they could see his singed flesh underneath.

"Right!" The Scouts called out in unison as they began gathering their powers and their chi together.

"MERCURY POWER!"

"MARS POWER!"

"JUPITER POWER!"

"VENUS POWER!"

"MOON POWER!" The Scouts called out one after the other as they began to pull their power into a ball in the middle of them, each of their colors circling around in it as their auras started to flare.

"SOLAR PLANET ATTACK!" The Scouts cried out in unison as the attack left them and headed straight on a collision coarse for Jedite.

"This isn't over!" He screamed from behind the attack a moment before it hit.

"It's been over for a long time Jedite, you just failed to notice." Moon said shaking her head at him.

"Is it over?" Ranma asked after a moment as he looked over at the Scouts.

"Yep Jedite is dead." Mars said turning to him with a smile.

"Oh good." Ranma said softly before he collapsed to the ground. Akane raised her eye brows and him before shaking her head with a smile. Nodding to Jupiter, the two pick him up and head inside the temple.

* * *

"How is he?" Ami asked looking up when Akane joined the others in the front room.

"He's just sleeping, he'll be okay after a little rest." Akane informed them with a smile as she sat down and turned her attention to the tv screen.

"Here's a recap of what was mentioned earlier in the broadcast. The Juuban area schools have decided to keep their doors closed for the rest of the year. You will pass or fail as the case may be with whatever grade you already had.

"School officials stated they would be too busy for the rest of the year and during the summer trying to put up preparations for next year to insure the advents of this year are not repeated. If your grade is not to your satisfactory, you are to contact the school two weeks before it is to start again for the new year. In other news..." The reporter continued to say but Mina turned down the volume.

"Guess that'll make Ranma happy." Akane said with a smile as the other girls laughed.

* * *

"Hey Ran-kun you hungry?" Akane asked with a smile as she walked into their room with a tray of food, not bothering to wait for him answer since she knew he wouldn't turn down food. And sure enough he sat up with a smile as he waited for her to put the tray in front of him.

"How is everyone?" Ranma asked in between bites as he began to wolf down his food.

"They're good. And I have some good news for you. The schools have decided to keep their doors closed until it's time to start next year." Akane informed him with a smile, then laughed when he grinned ear to ear.

"So what are we going to do?" Ranma asked after he had finished off his dinner and Akane began gathering the dishes.

"I think it's time we go on our honeymoon. Since we don't have school now and we could use a break seems like the best time." Akane said with a slight blush on her cheeks as she began to walk out of the room.

"Okay we'll leave tomorrow, but let's make it for two weeks instead of one." Ranma called to her with a grin as she nodded her head and left the room without looking back.

* * *

"You two ready to go?" Rei asked with a smile as Ranma and Akane walked into the front room the next morning with their bags.

"Yep." Was all Ranma said before he put his bags down and made his way over to the food that had been set out for their going away party. Akane just rolled her eyes at him before turning back to the girls.

"You guys are going to come back to our school next year right?" Serena asked after a moment breaking the silence.

"Yeah, we don't really have any where else to go and we can't just leave our friends." Akane said reassuringly as she walked over and gave Serena a hug.

"Think we'll get an apartment though so if anyone else shows up or returns they won't destroy the temple." Ranma said with a smirk as he looked up from the food. "But we'll be here at least until college." Ranma assured the girls who all broke out in smiles.

A few hours later the party was over and the taxi had arrived to take Ranma and Akane to the airport. "Take care of yourselves." Akane said with a smile as she turned and hugged the girls as they waited in the yard for them to leave.

"You too, and have fun." Mina said with a slight hentai smirk. Akane just rolled her eyes as Ranma returned it with his own smirk before opening the cab door for Akane to get in.

The girls waved until the cab was no longer in sight and then started back into the temple. "I can't wait for my honeymoon." Serena said with a sigh as she trailed behind the girls. They all turned back to look at her before busting up laughing.

"Well you know." Rei said as she raised her index finger and pointed it at Serena. "You could always set a date." She finished sticking out her tongue as Serena's eyes grew wide and raced inside yelling something about wedding plans over her shoulder.

The girls just shook their heads before following her in with a smile.

* * *


End file.
